Las Leyes del Universo de Beckett
by rubbert
Summary: Kate Beckett, estricta y respetuosa con las normas, vive su vida de abogada de éxito hasta que un famoso escritor se cruce en su camino y ponga su vida patas arriba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Empiezo un nuevo fic, no lo pude evitar en cuanto la idea apareció por mi cabeza. Espero que os guste y dejad reviews como siempre para saber qué os parece ;)! **_

* * *

Se tumbó al lado de Dylan, riendo. No había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pero no había estado nada mal, lo cual le llevó a recordar por qué se acostaba con él. Eso y el hecho de que Dylan, al igual ella, tampoco buscaba ningún tipo de compromiso con nadie. Su relación se basaba en eso, sexo. Se llevaba bien con él, aunque tampoco tenían esa cierta confianza que se tiene con los amigos.

-Dios Kate, tienes que dejar de moverte así, la próxima vez no duraré tanto como vuelvas a hacer ese movimiento.

-Pensaba que te había gustado – dijo ella carcajeando.

-¿Gustarme? Creo que ha estado cerca del cielo – dijo él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No exageres – dijo, alzando una mano.

-No, en serio, eres realmente buena en esto Kate – dijo él. Se inclinó sobre su mesilla y abrió el primer cajón, sacando un cigarrillo y el encendedor.

Kate se inclinó, casi trepando por el pecho de él, y le quitó el cigarro, ya encendido, apagándolo contra el cenicero de la mesilla. Él alzó una mano y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Sabes que no me gusta el olor a tabaco.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan perfecta?

Ella le sonrió, con aire de suficiencia y bajó de la cama, comenzando a buscar su ropa interior por el suelo del dormitorio.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó él.

-Suenas decepcionado – dijo ella, haciéndose con sus braguitas, que habían ido a parar casi al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Bueno... esperaba hacerlo un par de veces más – explicó él.

-Tengo esa cena con mis padres – dijo ella, abrochándose ahora su sujetador.

-Todavía son las seis – se quejó él, mirando el reloj de muñeca que descansaba en su mesilla.

-Tengo que ir a casa a ducharme primero, además, quiero llegar antes para estar más rato con mi hermana, hace días que no la veo.

-Está bien – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Te llamo mañana?

-¿Tan necesitado estás? – preguntó ella, al mismo tiempo que se subía los pantalones.

-Eres una droga adictiva – sonrió él.

Ella le sonrió por encima del hombro, se puso los tacones, cogió su bolso y se marchó.

* * *

Llegó a su apartamento, se dio una ducha rápida y optó por una ropa cómoda. Dejando a un lado la ropa más formal que solía utilizar para trabajar, escogió unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta fina de media manga. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, cogió un pequeño regalo que había comprado días antes para su hermana y bajó a la calle, poniendo rumbo al apartamento de sus padres.

Al llegar al piso de abajo, el portero se quedó mirándola, extrañado, cuando ella le saludó. La gente que la veía a diario solía extrañarse cuando cambiaba un poco. Todos creían que era seria y estirada, rígida e inflexible con respecto a cumplir las normas. Sin embargo, aunque algo de esto sí que era cierto, en el fondo le gustaba ser bastante informal fuera de su trabajo. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su familia, esa parte que solamente sacaba cuando estaba con su hermana pequeña. Solamente sus padres eran conscientes de esta faceta de Kate, para el resto era Katherine Beckett, una de las más prestigiosas abogadas de Manhattan.

Brigitte sacaba toda la parte dulce que Beckett escondía en algún rincón. La pequeña apenas tenía cinco años y había sido adoptada por los Beckett cuando tenía seis meses, después de que sus padres falleciesen en un accidente de tráfico. La familia de Brigitte era de origen francés y había adoptado de su madre unos preciosos ojos azules que hacían un bonito contraste con su cabello moreno. El proceso de adopción apenas les había costado esfuerzo, pues tanto Jim como Johanna eran abogados acomodados en Manhattan desde hacía muchos años. A ese pequeño ángel no podía faltarle de nada con ellos dos a su lado.

* * *

-¡Katie! – gritó la pequeña, bajando del sofá y corriendo hacia su hermana en cuanto Jim abrió la puerta.

-Renacuajo – le dijo ella de forma cariñosa, cogiéndola en brazos.

-¿Eso que llevas es para mí? – preguntó Brigitte, feliz, señalando el paquete que su hermana llevaba en una mano.

-Sí, es para ti, pero solo si me das un beso muy grande.

La niña no tardó ni dos segundos en coger la cara de Kate entre sus manos y darle un beso, riendo. Cuando Kate la bajó al suelo, Brigitte abrió el regalo, descubriendo un libro de dibujos para colorear.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Kate.

-Que guay – susurró la pequeña, mientras ojeaba uno a uno los dibujos - ¿Podemos pintar ahora uno juntas?

Kate se encogió de hombros y alzó la cabeza hacia Jim, que las miraba a ambas con una sonrisa de orgullo paterno en su rostro.

-A mí no me miréis – dijo él – Vuestra madre es la que está preparando la cena esta noche.

Brigitte salió corriendo hacia la cocina, abrazándose a las piernas de Johanna en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

-¡Mami! Katie ha venido y me ha traído un libro chulísimo para colorear, ¿podemos colorear uno mientras se termina de hacer la cena? – preguntó de manera acelerada, haciendo reír tanto a Johanna como a Kate, que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

-Podéis, pero en diez minutos estará la cena lista.

-¡Vale! – Gritó la pequeña, corriendo de vuelta hasta el salón - ¡Vamos Katie!

Kate se quedó un momento más en la cocina, besando la mejilla de su madre y saludándole.

-La vuelves loca – le dijo a su hija mayor – Lleva todo el día preguntando si ibas a venir.

La joven abogada sonrió con ternura. Ese bichillo la adoraba.

Kate estuvo coloreando con su hermana, sentadas sobre la alfombra del salón mientras la pequeña no paraba de explicarle los nuevos pasos que había aprendido aquella misma tarde en clase de ballet. La abogada escuchaba atenta todas las explicaciones de la niña, que reía cada vez que Kate no entendía algún tecnicismo de los pasos de baile y se lo explicaba pacientemente.

Minutos más tarde, la cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de Brigitte o comparaciones entre los casos de Johanna y Jim con los de Kate. La joven abogada intentaba pasarse a menudo por casa de sus padres, pero no siempre le era posible debido a su trabajo.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué te empeñaste en aceptar el empleo en ese bufete, en lugar de venirte al que trabajamos nosotros, te ofrecían un mejor salario – comentó Jim, recordando cuando cuatro años antes, Kate había comenzado a practicar la abogacía.

-Porque no quería conseguir ningún trabajo por enchufe papá, quería conseguirlo por mí misma.

-Y mírate ahora dónde estás – dijo Johanna, observando a su hija con una sonrisa – una de las mejores abogadas de Manhattan.

-Debe ser cosa de los genes – contestó Kate, mirando a sus padres, feliz de que se sintiesen orgullosa de ella.

-¿Qué son los genes? – preguntó Brigitte.

-Los genes es la información del ADN, es lo que los papás les transmiten a sus hijos – trató de explicarle Johanna – Por ejemplo, tu mamá te transmitió en los genes esos preciosos ojos azules.

Brigitte sonrió, feliz por el alago. Nunca le habían ocultado que sus papás biológicos fallecieron cuando ella era solo un bebé y lo llevaba con bastante normalidad.

-Entonces… ¿Kate tiene los genes de abogada? – preguntó, tratando de comprender.

-Exacto, eso es lo que papá quería decir.

-Entonces yo no seré abogada – dijo, agachando su cabeza hacia el plato.

-No importa – dijo Kate, alzándole la cabeza con ternura – Podrás ser lo que tú quieras ser, papá y mamá no se van a enfadar por eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo que quiera? – preguntó, mirando esta vez a sus padres?

-Lo que quieras – contestaron los dos a la vez, sonriendo.

-Si quieres ser abogada, podrás serlo también, porque eso no viene realmente de los genes, eso viene de aquí – explicó Jim, señalando con un dedo su cabeza – Y tú eres una niña muy inteligente.

Brigitte asintió, pensativa.

-Entonces creo que seré bailarina de ballet, ¿te gusta Katie? – preguntó, mirando hacia su hermana mayor.

-Me encanta – aseguró ella, antes de darle un toque con el dedo en su nariz, haciendo reír a la niña.

* * *

Después de la cena, Kate se acostó un rato con Brigitte para contarle un cuento, aunque la pequeña estaba más interesada en hablar con su hermana que en escuchar el cuento.

-Cuando la princesa se acercó hasta la rueca…

-¿Tú tienes novio, Katie? – preguntó la niña, interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-¿Estás escuchando el cuento? – preguntó Kate, mirando a la niña. Brigitte asintió, sin embargo seguía interrogando a Kate con la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

-No, no tengo novio.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no quiero que estés sola.

-¿Para qué quiero un novio si tengo una hermana que se preocupa mucho por mí? – dijo, comenzando a hacer cosquillas a la niña.

Cuando la pequeña hubo recobrado su aliento, Kate terminó de contarle el cuento y esperó unos minutos hasta que se quedó dormida, abrazada a ella. Posó un suave beso sobre su frente y desenredó sus bracitos de su cuerpo, con cuidado de no despertarla, arropándola después.

-Ya se ha dormido – dijo a sus padres, que estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

-Contigo siempre se duerme pronto – dijo Jim.

-¿Te quedas un rato? – preguntó Johanna.

-No, mañana me levanto pronto para trabajar y estoy agotada.

-No tendrías que madrugar tanto si no saldrías a correr todas las mañanas tan temprano.

-Me gusta salir a correr mamá – dijo ella, inclinándose hacia su madre y dejándole un beso en la mejilla para después hacer lo mismo con su padre.

-Tú y tus normas y manías – sonrió Jim para picar a su hija.

Kate rodó los ojos y se despidió de ellos. Cuando salió a la calle, sintió el fresco de la noche y se arrepintió de no haberse cogido una chaqueta. Era demasiado tarde para ir andando sola por la calle y el último autobús había pasado ya, así que paró a un taxi y en pocos minutos estaba entrando en su apartamento. Se quitó las botas, dejándolas ordenadas en su sitió y se dirigió directa al baño. Se quitó la ropa y la echó al cesto de la ropa sucia para después dirigirse a su dormitorio, donde se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Hoy no tenía ganas de nada más. Había sido un día agotador en el trabajo, aunque realmente su visita a Dylan esa tarde le había conseguido relajar, por no hablar del rato que había pasado con su hermana, que la había animado tanto como siempre hacía. Era justo lo que necesitaba para acabar bien un mal día. Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras que su hermana le había hecho apenas una hora antes, no quería que estuviese sola, pero… ¿realmente ella se sentía sola? Por un momento lo hizo, en el silenció de su apartamento, en la penumbra de su dormitorio se sintió sola.

* * *

En otro punto de Nueva York, más concretamente en el Soho, Richard Castle, el aclamado escritor de best sellers, estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión con su madre.

-Madre, esta vez hablo en serio, creo que dejaré a Derrik Storm por una temporada.

-Llevas casi un año diciendo eso – dijo Martha Rodgers, agitando la mano en la que sostenía una copa.

-Ya me he cansado de él, ha perdido la magia, no tiene nada nuevo que mostrarme. Sé en todo momento lo que va a pasar.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Martha – No eres capaz de estarte sin escribir ni diez minutos en cuanto una idea te ronda la cabeza.

-No voy a dejar de escribir, pero… - dijo, haciendo una pausa, mirando el fondo de su copa, casi vacía - Quizás encuentro algo diferente sobre lo que escribir, tengo que buscar la inspiración en otra parte.

-En ese caso, te deseo suerte cuando se lo comuniques a Paula – dijo Martha, compadeciéndose de su hijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Rick se compadeció de sí mismo también, al darse cuenta de que se lo tendría que comunicar a su editora pronto, antes de que firmase ese contrato para dos libros más de Derrik Storm. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y, a pesar de la hora que era, decidió tentar a su suerte y llamar a Paula.

Necesitaba dejar ir a ese personaje y encontrar una nueva inspiración.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por las reviews del anterior, se agradecen y animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Anna ;) You know why!**_

* * *

Hizo un par de estiramientos mientras, a través del portal de su edificio, veía cómo afuera llovía un poco. Dado el aspecto que tenía la calzada, mojada, debía haber estado lloviendo toda la noche, pero por suerte, ahora no llovía demasiado. Se abrochó la chaqueta impermeable que llevaba encima de la sudadera, se puso la capucha y salió a la calle, comenzando con un ligero trote. Como era muy temprano no tuvo que evitar a mucha gente. Cruzó dos semáforos y corrió otras dos calles hasta llegar al Gramercy Park, el parque por el que solía correr diariamente. Por suerte se trataba de un parque con un camino asfaltado que daba varias vueltas sobre el propio recinto, así que no tenía que preocuparse por manchar sus zapatillas de barro debido a la lluvia.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tocó uno de los botones de su Ipod, poniendo en marcha el reproductor, en el que empezó a sonar _Feel so close_, de Calvin Harris. Media hora después llegaba a casa, sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas. Correr le hacía sentirse bien, le recargaba las pilas para el resto del día, sin duda era su medicina diaria.

Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando salió comenzó a preparar café sabor vainilla, comprado especialmente con ese sabor porque era su favorito, y dos tostadas. Desayunó al mismo tiempo que repasaba los archivos del juicio que tenía esa misma mañana. Se trataba de un conductor que, bajo los efectos del alcohol, había atropellado a un peatón cuando intentaba cruzar un paso de cebra. La víctima había quedado parapléjica debido al golpe y aún así el conductor negaba ir borracho. Kate sacudió la cabeza, incrédula por la actitud de esa persona, mientras guardaba los archivos del caso en su maletín. Por suerte tenía pruebas suficientes para inculparle y el caso estaba ganado.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de casa, dispuesta a ganar ese caso y avanzar con algunos otros ese día. Cuando llegó al portal sonrió al ver que ya no llovía y estaba saliendo el sol. El día parecía comenzar bien.

* * *

Pero su suerte cambió. A tan solo dos calles de distancia del Tribunal de justicia donde se celebraba el juicio, un Ferrari pasó a gran velocidad por su lado, casi derrapando para frenar en el siguiente semáforo, salpicando a Kate todo el agua que se había formado en charcos a un lado de la calle.

La abogada abrió la boca, estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar. Miró rápidamente su maletín con todos los papeles del juicio, al menos el maletín estaba casi seco ya que lo llevaba en la mano contraria a donde había salpicado todo el agua.

-Lo siento, lo siento – el gilipollas que conducía aquel Ferrari, había aparcado en doble fila y se dirigía ahora hacia ella, pidiendo disculpas. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros, junto a unas gafas de sol y el cabello algo despeinado.

-¡¿Eres imbécil? Mira lo que has hecho! – gritó ella. Su enfado comenzaba a ser visible gracias a la vena de su frente.

-Vaya, perdona, tampoco es para tanto – dijo él, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Mira cómo me has puesto, ahora llegaré tarde al trabajo por tu culpa.

-Bueno, siempre puedes quitarte la americana – dijo él, señalando la blusa blanca que se le veía por debajo, en la que se le comenzaba a marcar el sujetador.

-Eres un completo imbécil – gritó ella, abrochándose la americana.

-Vale, lo siento – dijo él, pidiendo disculpas.

Ella rodó sus ojos, visiblemente cabreada. Las disculpas de aquel imbécil no le servían de nada. Tenía toda la ropa empapada de agua embarrada e incluso su pelo estaba algo mojado. No podía aparecer por el juicio así de ninguna manera, debería ir primero a casa a cambiarse y, miró su reloj, llegaría tarde. Se dio la vuelta, comenzando su camino de vuelta hacia su casa, lamentándose por no haber cogido el coche ese día.

-¡Ey, espera! – le gritó aquel tipo, mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-¿Puedes soltarme? – le gritó ella, deshaciendo el agarre de su brazo. En cuanto él la soltó, ella continuó su camino.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti, siento lo que ha pasado – dijo él, siguiéndola.

-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente por mí hoy – dijo, irónica.

-No, en serio – insistió – Déjame al menos acercarte hasta tu casa.

Ella le miró, alzando una ceja.

-¿Estás de coña, verdad? – él alzó los brazos en señal de que lo decía en serio.

-Dijiste que llegarías tarde, si te acerco en coche quizás no llegues tarde – ella frenó en seco, pensándoselo – Y harías que me sienta mejor después de lo que ha pasado..

-No quiero que te sientas mejor, has estropeado mi día.

-¿Eso es un sí? – dijo él, curvando su labio hacia arriba.

Ella rodó los ojos, cambiando de dirección ahora hacia donde aquel tipo había aparcado su Ferrari. Él sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a caminar detrás suya.

-Ten cuidado no manches los asientos – le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras ella se subía al coche. Kate le miró, incrédula y cada vez más frustrada. Él comenzó a reír – Era broma.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado que la llevase, tal vez prefería llegar tarde antes que aguantarlo a él.

-¿Eres siempre tan…? – preguntó, exasperada, buscando la palabra adecuada para acabar la frase.

-¿Divertido?

-¡Desesperante! –le corrigió ella, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Y tú eres siempre tan gruñona?

Ella le miró y lanzó un suspiro, prefiriendo no contestar ya que supuso que si lo hacía, daría pie a más comentarios por parte que aquel tipo. Se limitó a hacerle un par de indicaciones de por dónde tenía que ir.

-Y dime – preguntó él - ¿A qué te dedicas?

_¿Qué le hacía pensar que quería comenzar una conversación con él? _

-A ti que más te da.

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró de reojo.

-Bien vestida, con un maletín… y dirigiéndote hacia una zona importante.

-Sí, ¿algunos trabajamos, sabes? – dijo ella, interrumpiéndole.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no trabajo? – preguntó él, divertido.

-Tienes un Ferrari, lo cual quiere decir que tienes dinero, sin embargo no estás trabajando un lunes por la mañana. No hay más que ver esas cosas de ahí– dijo, señalando unas cintas serpenteantes y confetis que había entre los asientos – para saber que te has pegado la noche de juerga. Por no hablar de tu aspecto.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi aspecto? – preguntó él, mirándose ahora en el espejo retrovisor.

-Por favor – dijo ella, casi ofendida – Llevas gafas de sol solamente para tapar tus ojeras. Tu pelo despeinado, tu ropa desordenada... Te has pegado una buena juerga y, seguramente, hayas tenido una noche loca con alguien. Espero al menos que no estés conduciendo borracho – dijo, observándolo bien. Parecía controlar sus movimientos, sin embargo no era propio de ella haberse montado con alguien en un coche sin haberse asegurado antes de que iba sobrio. Sobre todo porque el juicio que tenía esa misma mañana trataba sobre eso mismo.

-No he bebido – intentó calmarla él - Para ser abogada no deberías juzgar tan rápidamente a las personas – dijo, ahora carcajeando.

-¿Cómo has sabido que soy abogada? – preguntó ella, molesta.

-Me gusta fijarme en los detalles – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Y para tu información, sí que trabajo.

-Es aquí – dijo ella, bajándose del coche.

-Te espero aquí.

-No hace falta…

-¿Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo solo por no aceptar mi invitación? – la interrumpió él. Ella se dio la vuelta rodando los ojos y él rió. Sabía que no tenía elección si no quería llegar tarde a aquel juicio.

Subió corriendo a su piso y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, eligiendo un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta blanca, debajo de una americana de color beige. Se puso otros tacones, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y salió de nuevo de casa. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor sintió unas repentinas ganas de llamar a Dylan, obviamente era todo culpa de aquel cretino que le había estropeado el día de par de mañana. Bufó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y salió del edificio sin tan siquiera saludar al portero.

Se sorprendió al subirse en el coche y ver que él se había quitado las gafas de sol, dejando al descubierto unos preciosos ojos azules.

-Wow – dijo él, viendo lo increíble que estaba con ese cambio de ropa. El pantalón que llevaba ahora se ceñía más a sus curvas que el de antes y los tacones que se había puesto la hacían mucho más atractiva, por no hablar del recogido en el pelo, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Ella obvió su comentario y se limitó a darle la dirección del tribunal en el que se celebraba el juicio, que empezaría en diez minutos.

-¿Eres una abogada de esas serias e incapaces de desobedecer una ley o eres de las que se divierten?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo?

-Vale, así que eres de las que llevan una vida aburrida.

-No soy aburrida.

-No he dicho que tú lo seas, tu vida lo es.

-¿Tú que sabes cómo es mi vida? Tengo la diversión que me apetece tener.

-¿Y por eso estás de mal humor?

-Estaba perfectamente hasta que un imbécil se ha acercado derrapando con su Ferrari empapándome de agua.

Él sonrió, aparentemente divertido, gesto que volvió a molestar a Kate. ¿Por qué todo le parecía tan divertido? Ese tipo era realmente exasperante. Abrió la puerta del coche, afortunadamente ya habían llegado.

-El imbécil se llama Rick – dijo él, antes de que ella se bajase.

-Pues la abogada no te va a decir su nombre – dijo ella.

-Mujer de leyes, en ese caso. ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – preguntó, antes de que ella se marchase.

-Ni de coña – dijo cerrando la puerta del coche.

Se volvió hacia la entrada del juzgado, intentando reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro. Rápidamente se reprendió así misma por aquello. Aquel tipo, que por cierto tenía un nombre atractivo, le había hecho sonreír inevitablemente por una tontería. Ella no era así. Bufó para sí misma, pero se calmó antes de entrar al juzgado, por suerte no tendría que volver a ver a _Rick_.

Rick se quedó allí mirándola desde el coche hasta que la perdió de vista. Sin duda, debía hacer algo para volver a verla.

* * *

El juicio terminó pronto, quedando victoriosa la parte que ella defendía, así que se marchó hacia su bufete, donde solo tuvo dos reuniones más sobre otros casos. Cando salió de trabajar por la tarde, echó un vistazo a su móvil, comprobando que no tenía ningún mensaje de Dylan, que había quedado en llamarle. Sin embargo sí que tenía un mensaje de Lanie, que le proponía quedar esa noche para tomar algo. Le contestó rápidamente el mensaje y puso rumbo a su apartamento.

Lanie era médico forense y se habían conocido hacía unos años, cuando ella comenzó a trabajar como abogada. Kate llevó el caso del divorcio de Lanie, el caso se complicó un poco porque su, ahora ex marido, era una persona adinerada y había querido quedarse con gran parte de los bienes comunes. La abogada y la forense tuvieron que reunirse unas cuantas veces para hablar del tema y habían acabado haciéndose grandes amigas. Desde entonces quedaban muy a menudo para tomar algo, hablar o salir alguna noche, aunque para desgracia de la forense, esto pasaba menos de lo que a ella le gustaría.

* * *

A las ocho en punto la forense tocó el timbre, varias veces como acostumbraba, hasta que Kate abrió.

-Debemos empezar a establecer unas normas. No quedar antes de las diez de la noche y nada de quedar en casa, salimos a una discoteca – dijo Lanie nada más entrar.

-Sabes que entre semana no me gusta salir tarde.

-No, y los fines de semana tampoco, ¿desde cuándo ser abogada implica ser aburrida? – dijo Lanie, tomando asiento en el sofá de su amiga.

-No me vengas tú también con que soy aburrida - dijo ella, acercándose al sofá también, después de haber cogido dos cervezas del frigorífico.

-¿Quién más te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó la forense, interesada – Sea quien sea tiene razón – puntualizó, antes de dejar hablar a Kate.

-Esta mañana, un capullo que casi me hace llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Interesante, continúa – le pidió Lanie.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Iba hacia el trabajo y ese imbécil pasó derrapando a mi lado y me empapó con el agua que se había encharcado en la acera. Se llamaba Rick.

-¿Así que estuvisteis hablando? – Preguntó la forense, confusa - ¿Te mojó y luego se paró a hablar contigo?

-Se ofreció a llevarme a casa a cambiarme de ropa y después me llevó al trabajo – explicó ella.

-Vale, me he perdido, ¿no has dicho que era un capullo?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-La mayoría de los tíos normales ni siquiera hubiesen parado.

-Lanie, no intentes dejarlo de santo ahora, casi me hace llegar tarde a trabajo. Yo nunca llego tarde – dijo, antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver las cosas blancas o negras? – le preguntó la forense – Finalmente no llegaste tarde al trabajo y él fue amable contigo. ¿Era guapo? – preguntó ahora con más curiosidad.

Kate no le iba a decir a su amiga lo sexy que era ni que tenía unos ojos deslumbrantes, así que se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Error que lamentó al instante.

-¡Era guapo! – Gritó Lanie – Vale, chica, ahora sí que no me puedo creer que lo dejases escapar y lo tratases de borde.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo lo tratase de borde?

Lanie miró a su amiga, alzando las cejas.

-Vale, puede que un poco, pero ¿qué más da?, no voy a volver a verlo así que dejemos de hablar de él ¿Qué hay del poli ese que me contaste, Esposito se llamaba?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo sé, siento el retraso en actualizar, pero cuanto antes quieres actualizar menos inspiración tienes :S**_

_**Al final el capítulo me ha quedado algo más largo de lo que esperaba y un poco diferente a lo que tenía en mente, espero que os guste igualmente, pero tanto si os gusta como sino, se aceptan reviews :)**_

* * *

Miraba atentamente aquella fotografía mientras repasaba con el dedo las facciones de su cara. Aquella preciosa sonrisa, aquellos ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, y su pelo rojizo. Su calabaza. Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en su rostro mientras una lágrima se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo justo en el instante en el que su teléfono móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Dejó la fotografía encima del piano y contestó la llamada, sin ni siquiera ver de quién se trataba. La voz al otro lado del teléfono hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido.

-Papá – sonrió al escuchar su dulce voz, melodiosa como siempre, pero algo cambiada a la última vez que la había escuchado.

-Alexis, cariño, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó él, sin importarle las lágrimas que caían ahora libremente por sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien papá – dijo ella, al otro lado del teléfono. Sin embargo su voz sonaba con un deje de tristeza – Te echo de menos.

-Yo a ti también calabaza.

Esa última palabra que él utilizaba para llamar a su hija cariñosamente hizo que Alexis se emocionase y comenzase a llorar al teléfono. Aquello partió un poco más el corazón del escritor.

-Calabaza, pásame a tu madre. Quiero hablar con ella – dijo él, de forma tajante.

-No está – contestó ella.

-¿Estás sola en casa? – preguntó Castle, con un tono de preocupación evidente en su voz.

-No. Estoy con Camila, la asistenta – contestó ella –Encontré el número de tu editora y le llamé, ella me dio tu número.

-Eres muy inteligente.

-Nunca está en casa papá, siempre está con sus giras de teatro y sus viajes – la niña comenzó a sollozar al otro lado de la línea.

Escuchar aquello no hizo más que aumentar la ira que el escritor ya sentía por su ex-mujer.

Estuvo hablando con su hija durante media hora. Media hora en la que intentó tranquilizarle hablando con ella de temas triviales, intentando hacerla sonreír. Porque aunque lo que quería era prometerle que la iba a traer de vuelta con él, no quería hacer promesas que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

Cogió las llaves y su cazadora y salió de casa, necesitaba aire, necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un rato.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kate caminaba por el pasillo central de su bufete en dirección al despacho de su jefe. Le había mandado llamar, no sabía el motivo, pero estaba segura de que no podía ser nada malo, por eso estaba tranquila.

El ruido de sus tacones negros de aguja era ahogado gracias a la moqueta que cubría el suelo. La secretaria de su jefe le dijo que pasase, aunque ella llamó antes a la puerta de cristal, como siempre acostumbraban a hacer allí. Su jefe, Mathew, le hizo un gesto con la mano desde dentro, invitándola a pasar.

-Siéntate Kate – le dijo, amablemente, desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

Kate se sentó frente al escritorio de su jefe, alisando su falda gris antes.

-Quiero que veas esto – le dijo, ofreciéndole un dosier. Kate lo cogió y comenzó a ojearlo, quedándose algo sorprendida.

-¿Green Enterprise nos han pedido que llevemos su caso? – preguntó la abogada, quitando la vista de aquellos papeles para mirar a su jefe, viendo cómo éste asentía.

Green Enterprise era una importante empresa de medio ambiente, sin duda, si ganaban ese caso, el bufete ganaría millones de dólares.

-Vaya… eso es… una muy buena noticia – dijo, volviendo a fijar la vista en los papeles que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-Quiero que tú lleves el caso Kate – dijo su jefe, sonriendo al ver la reacción de Kate.

-Eso es… Prometo que no te decepcionaré – contestó ella, sin molestarse siquiera en esconder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sé que no lo harás, por eso lo dejo en tus manos.

Kate salió de aquel despacho con una gran sonrisa y un montón de adrenalina amontonada en su cuerpo necesitando ser liberada. Justo al llegar a su propio despacho, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar encima de su mesa. Sonrió al ver que era Dylan, era justo lo que necesitaba para liberar toda esa adrenalina de su cuerpo.

-Dylan – dijo, tras llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

-Suenas feliz, me alegro que escucharme te alegre tanto – dijo él, bromeando.

-No es eso, buenas noticias en el trabajo.

-Eso hay que celebrarlo.

-Desde luego – dijo ella, comenzando a recoger sus cosas y poniendo rumbo al ascensor - ¿Quedamos esta noche?

-Genial. Te espero en mi casa. Oye… - comenzó a decir, antes de colgar – siento no haberte llamado ayer, es que surgió algo y…

-Ya – le cortó ella - ¿No será que me has encontrado una sustituta? – preguntó, en tono de broma.

-Tú eres insustituible - contestó él, riendo.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, riendo, antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

Casi veinte minutos más tarde, pagaba al taxista antes de bajarse del coche.

-No puede ser – murmuró para sí misma, incrédula, al ver el Ferrari que había aparcado delante de su casa. Rápidamente se fijo en que, dentro del coche estaba Rick y la había visto ya que ahora le saludaba con la mano. Ella rodó sus ojos antes de dirigirse, seria, hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, me estás siguiendo?

-Sé dónde vives, ¿recuerdas? – dijo él.

-Pues no me gusta que una persona que no conozco me esté esperando delante de mi portal - dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para entrar en casa.

Al mirar hacia su portal, vio reflejado a Rick en el cristal de la puerta, que le miraba el culo, marcado gracias a su falda, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Ella alzó su brazo y le enseñó su dedo medio, continuando su camino hacia el portal.

-Deja de mirarme el culo, te estoy viendo – gritó, al ver su cara de sorpresa tras ese gesto.

-Vale, espera, espera – dijo él, llamándola – Quería proponerte algo.

-¿Proponerme algo? – Preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta, pero sin avanzar hacia él, quedándose en medio de la acera - ¿Crees que puedas proponerme algo que me interese?

-Solo divertirnos – dijo él, esperando una respuesta.

-Mi día iba bien, no necesito ir contigo para divertirme – dijo ella, girando sobre sus talones para darse la vuelta, ¿qué clase de propuesta quería hacerle este hombre al que apenas conocía? ¿Divertirse, a caso se creía que se iba a acostar con él sin conocerle de nada?

-¡Venga! – dijo, tratando de convencerla.

Ella continuó su camino hacia el portal, haciendo caso omiso a Rick, hasta que éste comenzó a utilizar la bocina del coche.

-Deja de hacer eso – le gritó, ya con las llaves del portal en la mano. Ese ruido le parecía extremadamente molesto.

-Estaré haciéndolo hasta que digas que sí.

-No voy a decir que sí solamente porque empieces a dar bocinazos.

-Vale – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a presionar una y otra vez el volante.

Kate miró a su alrededor, todos los transeúntes los miraban, a ambos, no solo a él. Suspiró y se dirigió hasta el Ferrari, haciendo que él parase.

-Vale, voy, solo… deja de hacer eso que estás haciendo – dijo, frustrada.

Él levantó las manos del volante, con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo subir antes a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa al menos? – preguntó.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Cómo podría asegurarme entonces de que bajarías? Venga, vas bien así, solo quiero enseñarte un sitio, en serio, estaremos de vuelta en una hora.

Ella rodó los ojos una vez más y se subió al coche. No comprendía cómo la había manipulado de ese modo, consiguiendo que se suba con él al coche para ir a, vete a saber dónde. Sin embargo había algo en él que le tranquilizaba.

Varios minutos después aparcaron frente al San Remo, un edificio bastante importante en Nueva York y en el que viven y han vivido varias personas de renombre.

-Es aquí – dijo Castle, bajando del coche y rodeándolo para abrirle la puerta a ella.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Vives aquí o algo?

El escritor comenzó a reír ante el comentario de la abogada y esperó a que ella saliese del coche para contestar.

-No soy tan rico – Kate rodó los ojos ante ese comentario.

-¿Entonces, qué hacemos aquí?

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo, pero prométeme que cerrarás los ojos.

-¿Cerrar los ojos, y después qué, me llevas a uno de los apartamentos del edificio? – preguntó ella, con cierta desconfianza.

-Prometo que no es nada de lo que estás pesando. Tú solo, cierra los ojos, déjate llevar por una vez – le pidió él.

Ella se mordió el labio, provocando una oleada de sensaciones en él al hacerlo. Debía de estar loca para haberse dejado llevar hasta ese lugar por un desconocido, sin embargo había algo en él que le hacía confiar. Obviamente no podía dejarse guiar por esa corazonada, Rick era un desconocido y a saber cuáles eran realmente sus intenciones, debería estar alerta.

-Está bien – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y él cogió sus manos, sonriendo.

Se acercaron despacio a uno de los laterales del gran edificio. El escritor ya había estado allí más veces así que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió una puerta que había allí y entró, agarrando a Kate.

-¿Los puedo abrir ya? – preguntó ella, al notar que habían entrado en algún sitio.

-No, todavía no y, por favor, baja la voz ahora. No, mejor no hables hasta que yo te diga.

-¿Rick, dónde me has traído? Esto no será algo ilegal, ¿verdad? – comenzó a decir ella, preocupada. Era una abogada de prestigio, podría perder su trabajo si era pillada haciendo algo que no debería en un lugar importante como era aquel edificio.

-Shhh – chistó él, restándole importancia al refunfuño de ella – Vamos a subir unas cuantas escaleras, así que…. Bueno, tardaremos un rato.

-¿En serio? – dijo ella, frenando en seco.

-¿Por qué te tienes que quejar por todo? Estamos haciendo algo divertido.

-Sí, claro, porque es muy divertido subir un montón de escaleras con los ojos cerrados. No tiene sentido ¿por qué no los abro y las subimos antes, total, qué más da, lo que me quieras enseñar está al final de estas escaleras, verdad?

El escritor se paró a considerar aquel punto. En realidad la abogada tenía razón, solo que él había pensado que llevarla con los ojos cerrados le daría más emoción.

-Está bien, los puedes abrir.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un pequeño habitáculo que simplemente tenía unas escaleras de caracol y otra puerta diferente de la que habían entrado.

-Vamos, tú primera – dijo él, señalándole las escaleras.

-¿Por qué yo primera? – se quejó ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? – dijo él, comenzando a subir él primero las escaleras.

Ella no contestó y comenzó a seguirle. No se arrepintió de haber subido ella la segunda, ya que de haber sido al contrario, se estaría perdiendo las vistas que tenía ahora mismo del trasero de Rick y sería él el que estaría disfrutando de las suyas. Por no mencionar que ese día llevaba una falda, aunque era larga seguro que él lo hubiese disfrutado.

Tras varios minutos y varias quejas de la abogada, llegaron por fin al final de las escaleras.

-¿Lista?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción de él, parecía un niño.

Cuando el escritor abrió la puerta que tenían frente a ellos, descubrió una gran vista de la ciudad. Aquello era impresionante. Se trataba de una pequeña azotea con unas vistas impresionantes de Nueva York.

-Wow – fue lo único que Kate consiguió decir, mientras él le ayudaba a salir a la azotea.

-Me encanta venir aquí y contemplar la ciudad bajo mis pies – dijo él, contemplando las vistas.

-Es increíble.

Estuvieron unos minutos charlando de los lugares que se veían desde allí, hasta que Kate miró el reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde y había quedado con Dylan. Lo cierto es que estaba muy a gusto allí con Rick, pero seguía recordando que apenas se conocían.

-Gracias por enseñarme este lugar.

-Al menos lo has disfrutado y has estado unos minutos sin refunfuñar – dijo él.

Ella rodó sus ojos, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír porque él tenía razón. Por unos minutos se había permitido disfrutar de algo, algo fuera de su trabajo o de sus relaciones con Dylan que era de lo único que disfrutaba últimamente.

Cuando Castle se acercó a la puerta para comenzar a bajar las escaleras se la encontró cerrada. Intentó tirar varias veces de la manilla, incluso Kate lo intentó, pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo.

-Yo te mato – dijo ella, con la mandíbula apretada – No me puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado aquí arriba encerrados por tu culpa.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la puerta se haya quedado atascada?

-Espero que conozcas a alguien que pueda abrirnos – dijo ella, esperando su respuesta.

-Conozco a la persona adecuada – dijo él, sacando su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

Kate se cruzó de brazos y se volvió para seguir observando las vistas mientras él hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó, cuando él ya había colgado.

-El contacto que tengo es el guardia de seguridad, pero no entra hasta el siguiente turno. A las nueve.

-¿Y no puede él decirle al guardia que está de turno ahora que nos abra?

-Sí, claro, espera, ahora le llamo y le digo que nos hemos colado en este edificio, que si nos puede abrir.

Ella le miró, cabreada, no podía creerse que se tuviese que quedar allí una hora más con él. Y, por supuesto, adiós a su sesión de sexo con Dylan.

Se sentó en el suelo, tan cómoda como aquella falda estrecha se lo permitía, y comenzó a mensajear a Dylan, diciéndole que no podría ir.

-Oye, siento haberte arruinado tus planes – dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Así que… hemos entrado aquí ilegalmente – dijo ella, al cabo de un rato.

-Te preocupan demasiado las leyes.

-Y a ti no te preocupan en absoluto.

-Digamos que a mí me preocupan otro tipo de leyes – Ella le miró, dispuesta a escuchar cuáles eran esas otras leyes que a él le preocupaban – No me preocupan ese montón de leyes absurdas que impone la sociedad, sin ningún tipo de criterio la mayoría de ellas.

-Bueno, si están ahí, por algo será.

-Sí, para romperlas – rió él, haciendo que ella rodará los ojos – No, a mí lo que me preocupan son las leyes de cada uno.

-¿Y cuáles son las tuyas? – preguntó ella, curiosa.

-La principal es divertirme, pasármelo bien sin importar lo demás.

-Eso ya lo veo – dijo, riendo.

-Otra de mis leyes importantes es amar.

-¿Amar? – preguntó ella. Ahora sí que tenía curiosidad. A pesar de que le estaba demostrando emociones algo más profundas de lo que él aparentaba en un principio, no creía que un tipo como Rick tuviese como ley amar.

Él asintió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia con ella, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su boca. Kate simplemente no se apartó, miró sus labios y fue ella quien acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Saboreó sus labios por unos segundos y después él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, enredándola con la suya. Kate mordió su labio superior.

Rick bajó su mano y comenzó a buscar la blusa de ella, sacándola de debajo de su falda, se separaron unos momentos, para recuperar la respiración. Él comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Kate, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón de él. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero ese beso le había sabido tan malditamente bien que sentía la necesidad de probarlo entero.

El escritor pasó una mano por la espalda de la abogada y ésta se dejó que la tumbase en el suelo. Volvieron a enredar sus lenguas, hasta que ninguno de los dos podía esperar más. Rick intentó bajar la falda de Kate, ya que al ser algo larga y estrecha era imposible subirla, pero no pudo.

-Espera – dijo ella, con su aliento entrecortado. Metió sus manos por debajo de su espalda, levantando la cadera, haciendo que ese movimiento le resultase extremadamente sexy a Rick, y soltó la cremallera – Ahora.

El escritor consiguió por fin sacar la falda de la abogada, se la quitó por completo para que ella pudiese mover las piernas con más libertad y después se bajó los pantalones. Ella metió la mano por debajo de la goma elástica de sus bóxers y cogió su miembro entre sus manos, comenzando a masajearlo, haciendo que él jadease. No solo por lo que ella le provocaba con aquellos movimientos, sino por la experiencia que en ellos se notaba.

Él deslizó por las piernas de Kate las finas bragas de encaje que llevaba, moradas, y se deleitó con las vistas. Posó su mano sobre su humedad, haciendo que se excitase todavía más al ver lo preparada que estaba para él, y comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos en ella. Masajeó su clítoris, haciendo que gimiese y que arquease su espalda en busca de más y no lo dudó por más tiempo. Buscó rápidamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó la cartera, cogió un preservativo y se lo colocó con habilidad. Se puso sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos en el suelo a ambos lados para no hacerle daño. Ella se mordió el labio cuando el miembro de Rick rozó sus partes más sensibles. El escritor atrapó sus labios con los suyos y la penetró. Comenzaron a establecer un ritmo mientras sus gemidos eran ahogados en el silencio de aquella azotea con el ruido de la ciudad de fondo. La necesidad del otro se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido en ambos, que empezaron a acelerar el ritmo.

Ella gimió su nombre en el oído del escritor justo antes de que ambos llegasen al punto más alto de placer. Se quedaron unos segundos más en aquella posición, intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos y supo que, lo que acababa de pasar, iba a marcar un antes y un después entre ellos. O no se volvían a ver o empezarían a surgir sentimientos entre ambos. Normalmente siempre había huido de las relaciones, sin embargo con él… pensó, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla, con él parecía diferente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Agradezco mucho todas las reviews que dejáis, no estaba muy inspirada sobre cómo continuar esta historia pero gracias a las reviews me voy animando un poco más :)**_

_**Espero que no, pero quizás hay alguna que otra falta en este capítulo ya que lo acabo de escribir y no me ha dado tiempo a repasarlo mucho. **_

* * *

Después de aquel momento en la azotea, el guardia de seguridad amigo de Rick había aparecido y les había ayudado a salir de allí tras lanzarle a Rick alguna mirada cómplice, seguramente por el pelo alborotado de ella y la camisa mal abotonada de él. Al salir de allí ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre lo que había pasado, simplemente se montaron en el Ferrari y Rick dejó a la abogada frente a su casa. Incluso la despedida había sido algo extraña, él le había dado un beso en la mejilla, acompañado de un 'hasta pronto, Kate', justo antes de que ella se bajase del coche.

Ahora, dos días después y sin haber vuelto a ver a Rick, Kate caminaba con Lanie por el parque, mientras, unos pocos metros por delante, su hermana Brigitte, iba patinando. Era el aniversario de sus padres, así que la pequeña se quedaría con Kate hasta el domingo para que ellos pudiesen salir y divertirse un rato.

-¿Qué significa un 'hasta pronto', vais a volver a veros? – preguntó Lanie, después de escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella azotea.

-No lo sé, no hablamos de nada más – La forense frunció el ceño, mirando a su amiga mientras ella continuaba - Ni siquiera tengo su número, ni él tiene el mío.

-Te voy a dar una colleja por no haber intercambiado los números, es lo primero cuando un tío te gusta.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio, ¿realmente quería volver a verlo? Sabía que Rick no iba a llamarla porque no tenía su número, sin embargo ella se había pasado estos dos días anteriores comprobando su móvil cada cinco minutos, esperando algo de él. Esto empezaba a ser preocupante.

-Y… ¿te gustó más que con Dylan? – preguntó Lanie, esta vez sus ojos iluminados por la curiosidad.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, riendo ante la curiosidad de su amiga.

-Sí, no. No lo sé, simplemente… fue diferente.

-Define diferente.

-Con Dylan es siempre lo mismo, quedamos, tenemos sexo y ya está, después me marcho, eso jamás irá más allá de lo que tenemos ahora.

-¿Y con Rick?

-Con Rick fue… inesperado, diferente, emocionante….

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? – preguntó Lanie, confusa y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-Qué no sé si es lo que quiero Lanie, es decir… me ha ido bien hasta ahora, ¿no? Y ni siquiera sé si lo de Rick va a ir a más o si nos volveremos a ver…

-No sabes si estás preparada para comenzar una relación seria con alguien – concluyó su amiga.

-Exacto, – dijo ella, agradeciendo que Lanie la conociese demasiado bien como para no tener que verbalizarlo ella - ni sé si Rick sería el adecuado. En realidad no sé nada de él.

-Lo que ocurre es que no te atreves a hacerlo por miedo a que salga mal, Kate, pero ¿cómo lo sabrás si no te arriesgas?

-Entonces… ¿crees que si vuelvo a verlo debería comenzar algo con él? – preguntó, sabiendo que lo que su amiga le decía era verdad.

-Creo que al menos deberías intentarlo.

La abogada asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-No sé qué fue lo que te dio ese chico, pero amiga, sea lo que sea, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan entusiasmada y asustada por algo al mismo tiempo.

Kate le miró, rodando los ojos, a pesar de que sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto.

Brigitte llegó en ese momento hasta ellas, agarrándose a las manos de ambas.

-Tengo hambre Katie – dijo, apoyando el taco del patín derecho en el suelo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y pedimos algo de comer?

-¡Sí! – gritó entusiasmada, mientras sonreía.

-¿Te vienes? – le preguntó Kate a su amiga.

-He quedado con Espósito – dijo ésta, negando. Kate sonrió y le guió un ojo – Espero verte pronto pequeña – se inclinó, dándole un beso a Brigitte.

-Adiós Lanie – dijo ella.

-Que te diviertas – le dijo la abogada, con una sonrisa cómplice, antes de que la forense se marchase.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Kate se puso una ropa más cómoda para estar por casa, unas mayas negras y una camiseta de tirantes, y después le preparó a Brigitte su pijama para que también estuviese cómoda.

-Ponte el pijama mientras yo pido algo de cenar, ¿vale?

-Si – dijo ésta, asintiendo.

Kate salió al salón y, justo cuando se disponía a marcar el número de teléfono para pedir la cena, el timbre sonó. Se extrañó, ya que no esperaba a nadie, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Rick frente a ella, sosteniendo una caja de pizza en sus manos.

-Espero que no hayas cenado todavía – dijo él, con una sonrisa, alzando un poco la caja de pizza.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, negando, sorprendida todavía de verlo allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No intercambiamos los números así que no podía llamarte, como se dónde vives se me ocurrió hacerte una visita – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Brigitte a espaldas de Kate.

El escritor se inclinó para ver de quién procedía aquella voz.

-Es Rick, un amigo – le explicó Kate.

-¿Tienes… tienes una hija? – preguntó él, mirándolas a ambas.

-No – rió la abogada – Es Brigitte, mi hermana.

-Pues encantado Brigitte – dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a la niña, quien le devolvió el saludo con la mano, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Has traído pizza? – preguntó ella en cuanto se fijó en la caja que el amigo de su hermana sostenía en sus manos.

-Ajá – asintió él, sonriendo a la niña.

-¡Bien!

Kate se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al escritor. Justo al pasar por su lado, él se inclinó, besándola en los labios, dejándola con ganas de más para pasar después al salón. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Pensó ella, rozando con sus dedos sus labios, donde segundos antes él le había dado aquel rápido beso. Sacudió su cabeza y cerró la puerta, para dirigirse después a la cocina a por cubiertos.

El escritor sonrío con picardía al ver la reacción de ella después del beso. Sabía que no se lo esperaba y que por eso le había gustado.

Pasó al salón, donde la hermana de Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, mirándolo con detenimiento. Dejó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa pequeña del salón y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Brigitte.

-¿Sois novios? – preguntó la niña, frunciendo el ceño de una manera que ya le había visto hacer a Kate.

-Todavía no – dijo él, sorprendido ante la pregunta de la niña, que rápidamente pasó a otro tema.

-¿Te gusta Rio?

-¿Perdón? – preguntó él, sin comprender qué quería decir.

-Rio, la peli de Blue – dijo ella, con total obviedad.

Él rió al comprender que le estaba hablando de una película.

-No lo sé, nunca la he visto.

-Pues si quieres la puedes ver con nosotras – dijo ella, bastante animada.

-Ya estoy - Kate regresó al salón con tres vasos, dos latas de cerveza y un refresco de naranja.

El escritor sirvió una porción de pizza para cada uno, mientras la abogada servía las bebidas y ponía la película.

-Siento que tengas que ver una película de dibujos animados – le susurró ella, cuando la película ya había comenzado. Brigitte estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre un cojín, comiendo pizza y mirando atentamente la pantalla.

-No importa, me gustan las películas de dibujos animados.

Kate se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Sobre todo porque la corta distancia que los separaba le comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Su respiración se había acelerado con aquel rápido beso y, aunque se había calmado un poco, todavía no había conseguido volver a la normalidad. Era imposible teniéndolo tan cerca.

Tanto Rick como Brigitte estuvieron atentos a la película, riendo ante cualquier cosa graciosa que pasaba, mientras que ella tenía que fingir su risa y fingir saber de qué se estaba riendo, porque definitivamente, no estaba prestando ninguna atención.

-Creo que se ha quedado dormida – susurró Rick, señalando con la cabeza hacia Brigitte.

Kate dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, quien efectivamente, se había quedado dormida, sentada sobre el cojín y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesita del salón.

-Será mejor que la lleve a la cama – dijo ella. Se dirigió hasta el interruptor de la luz y cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, Rick había cogido a su hermana en brazos. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. A pesar de no haber sentido nunca instinto maternal, aquella imagen se veía adorable.

Le indicó con el brazo que la siguiese, llegando hasta su propio dormitorio. Aquella casa solo tenía un dormitorio, así que Brigitte dormía con ella cuando se quedaba a dormir en su apartamento. El escritor echó un vistazo rápido con la mirada a la habitación, viendo que todo estaba completamente ordenado, mientras Kate echaba las mantas de la cama hacia atrás. Cuando ella hubo terminado, él acostó con delicadeza a Brigitte en la cama y se quedó observando cómo Kate le daba un beso a su hermana y la arropaba, provocando en él lo mismo que a ella le había provocado unos minutos antes. A pesar de ser una cabezona la mayoría de las veces, Kate podía ser la persona más adorable cuando estaba con su hermana.

-No sabía que se te dieran bien los niños – le dijo ella, ya de vuelta en el salón, pensando inmediatamente que era normal que no lo supiese ya que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre él.

-Sí… - él pareció dudar unos segundos antes de hablar – Tengo una hija.

-¿Tienes una hija? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Sí, tiene doce años, pero vive en Londres con su madre. Estuvo viviendo conmigo hasta los siete años.

-¿Entonces has estado casado?

-Una vez – asintió.

Afortunadamente pensó, al recordar que hacía un año había estado a punto de cometer el mismo error con la que había sido su editora.

-¿Y en qué trabajas? – preguntó ella, aprovechando que él había comenzado a hablar de su vida.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – preguntó él, divertido.

-Porque vienes a mi casa, me besas como si nada y me he dado cuenta de que tú sabes demasiadas cosas sobre mí y yo no sé nada de ti.

-¿Y… quieres saber sobre mi? - preguntó él, acercándose a ella en el sofá.

Kate intentó controlar su respiración, a pesar de que era casi imposible, teniéndolo a él a escasos centímetros. Podía notar su aliento chocando contra el suyo propio. Miró sus labios y asintió. Sí, deseaba saber más sobre él, deseaba saberlo todo sobre él y, sobre todo, deseaba saber por qué le atraía de esta manera cuando hacía apenas unos días le sacaba de quicio.

Él sonrió al saber que ella quería conocerlo más.

-Soy escritor – dijo antes de cerrar las distancias con ella, atrapando su labio entre sus dientes – Tengo 34 años – esta vez atrapó su labio superior entre sus dientes.

Escritor, 34 años, intentaba pensar ella, a punto de perder el control sobre su mente. No se lo había imaginado escribiendo, pero debía de irle demasiado bien porque sabía que era rico. Y su edad no estaba nada mal, apenas le pasaba cinco años a ella.

-Mi nombre completo es Richard Alexander Rodgers, pero la mayoría de mis amigos me llaman Castle.

¿Castle? Aquel nombre le sonaba de algo, sin embargo en estos momentos le daba exactamente igual. No necesitaba saber nada más sobre él, con eso le bastaba de momento. Pasó sus manos por la nuca de él, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, y atrapó sus labios con fuerza, enredando su lengua con la de él.

El escritor bajó su mano hasta la cintura de Kate, acariciando su abdomen por debajo de aquella corta camiseta de tirantes que ella llevaba. La abogada se separó un momento de sus labios para quitarse la camiseta, él aprovechó e hizo lo mismo con la suya, sorprendiéndose al ver que Kate no llevaba ningún sujetador debajo. Rápidamente llevó una mano al costado derecho de Kate y la subió, acariciando su piel, hasta llegar a su pecho. Lo masajeó despacio entre su mano, notando la excitación de ella en su pezón, hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo y después acercó su boca hasta ellos, mordiendo sus pezones, haciéndola retorcerse entre sus manos.

-Rick – su susurro le hizo parar, sabiendo que necesitaba más.

Ella se recostó sobre el sofá, dejando que el escritor le quitase los leggins, para hacerla enloquecer después con sus manos por debajo de la tela de su ropa interior.

Aquella noche descubrió la habilidad del escritor con sus manos, quien consiguió llevarla al clímax tres veces en pocos minutos.

El escritor la abrazó por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de él, besándola en el cuello. No sabía qué tenía exactamente aquella abogada, pero era diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había estado anteriormente. Sonrió feliz al saber que ella también se sentía atraída por él y quería saber más de él, al saber que estaban comenzando algo juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Muchas gracias por las reviews que me dejáis, me animan mucho a continuar :)**_

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste!**_

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos, descubriendo que estaba en el salón de su casa. Ante ella, sobre la mesa, la caja de pizza de la noche anterior, con las dos porciones que habían sobrado, al lado los vasos y las latas de las bebidas. ¿Cómo había podido dejar todo aquello en ese desorden? De pronto unos dedos rozaron su cintura, casi haciéndole cosquillas, haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sonrojó por un momento y sonrió, aprovechando que nadie sería testigo de aquello. Sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro duró el mismo tiempo que sus ojos tardaron en divisar el DVD de la película Rio, entre todo aquel desorden. Brigitte, dormía en su habitación.

Se giró rápidamente, agarrándose al cuerpo desnudo de él para no caerse del sofá y le golpeó el pecho con un dedo. Él emitió un gruñido, pero siguió durmiendo.

-Rick – lo llamó, volviendo a golpear su pecho. Lo único que consiguió fue otro gruñido y que la agarrase por la espalda, atrayéndola más hacia él, inconscientemente.

Se mordió el labio y le susurró en su oído.

-Rick, despierta – Por suerte esta vez consiguió que el escritor se diese por aludido y abriera los ojos. El problema, que no fue solamente él quien se despertó.

Kate le interrogó con la mirada a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros con una inocente sonrisa. Terminó de acercar su boca a la de la abogada, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de posición, quedando estratégicamente encima de ella.

-No, no, no, por favor – dijo, frenándolo antes de que volviera a besarla. Realmente le apetecía continuar con aquello, pero sabía que no debía.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él, confundido, volviendo a recostarse de lado.

-Mi hermana.

-¿Qué pasa con ella, está despierta? – Kate negó - ¿Entonces?

-No quiero que te vea aquí cuando se despierte.

-¿Por qué? Ya me vio anoche y creo que le caí bien.

-Sí, pero cuando vuelva hoy a casa de mis padres les contará todo lo que hemos hecho juntas y le contará que tú has estado aquí. No quiero que les cuente que también hemos desayunado juntos y ellos sepan que has pasado aquí la noche.

-No sabía que todavía les das explicaciones a tus padres – dijo él, divertido, acariciando el hombro de ella.

-No lo hago – dijo después de rodar sus ojos – Pero me interrogarán si se enteran y no me apetece tener que contarles nada todavía.

-Mmm, me gusta eso de _todavía_ – dijo, ahora besando su cuello.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, al mismo tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Hacía tiempo que no comenzaba una relación más o menos formal con alguien y hacerlo ahora le atraía y aterrorizaba a partes iguales.

Rick fue bajando del cuello de Kate dejando un reguero de besos así que ésta se levantó rápidamente antes de que aquello fuese a más y ella fuese incapaz de pararlo.

-Venga, levántate, Brigitte no tardará en despertarse – dijo, cogiendo su ropa del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

-Sigues siendo una aguafiestas – gruñó él, antes de que ella desapareciese por la puerta del baño, regalándole una sonrisa por encima de su hombro.

Cuando ella salió del baño, ya vestida, se lo encontró sentado en el sofá, vistiendo solamente sus bóxers y comienzo un trozo de pizza.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿De verdad estás desayunando esa pizza? – preguntó ella, con una mueca de asco.

-Todavía está rica - dijo él, sin entender el problema que le veía Kate.

-Es asqueroso.

-No lo es – dijo él riendo – Ven, siéntate conmigo y come tú también.

-No pienso hacerlo – dijo, sentándose a su lado y negando.

-Venga, sabes que quieres hacerlo – le picó él, con una sonrisa tentadora.

-No lo he hecho nunca y no lo voy a hacer ahora.

-Ves, esto es de lo que te hablaba, sigues siendo una aguafiestas y un poco gruñona. Comer pizza por la mañana es divertido.

-¿Qué ves de divertido en eso? – preguntó ella, ahora con una sonrisa también.

-Es divertido, simplemente – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cogió el último trozo de pizza que quedaba en la caja y se lo ofreció a ella. Al principio se cruzó de hombros, convencida de que no lo iba a aceptar, sin embargo cuando miró a Rick y vio aquella atractiva y tentadora sonrisa instalada en su rostro pensó que por qué no hacerlo.

-No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – dijo mientras comía.

-Y a mí me encanta que lo estés haciendo.

-¿Porque he acabado haciendo lo que tú querías que hiciera? – él negó.

-Porque me encanta que admitas que no está mal hacer las cosas de una manera diferente a como las haces siempre solo porque es 'lo correcto' – dijo, marcando unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

-Yo no he admitido nada – rió ella, dando el último bocado a la pizza.

-Lo has hecho en el momento en que has aceptado ese trozo de pizza – sonrió él – Apuesto a que tu desayuno de todos los días es un vaso de café, quizás acompañado de alguna tostada o croissant.

-Espero que éste no sea tu desayuno todos los días – dijo ella, sin negar que Rick había acertado de pleno con su desayuno.

-Y yo espero que no sea la última vez que desayuno pizza contigo.

Ella sonrió, no ante el pensamiento de volver a desayunar pizza, pero sí ante el pensamiento de volver a desayunar con él.

Rick comenzó a buscar su ropa por el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de ella.

-Todavía no tengo tu número – dijo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a una estantería, donde encontró una libreta y un bolígrafo. Anotó su número de teléfono y, después de arrancar la hoja de la libreta, se la entregó a Rick. Éste, ya vestido, la agarró por la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él, y le dio un profundo beso antes de marcharse.

* * *

Tras cerrar la puerta se giró, observando el desorden ante sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. No, aunque estuviese comenzando algo con Rick, no podía dejar que él cambiase su modo de ser. Con ese pensamiento cogió la caja de pizza y la tiró a la basura junto a las latas de refrescos, después recogió los vasos en el lavavajillas justo cuando su hermana pequeña le llamó desde el dormitorio.

-¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó, después de sentarse al lado de Brigitte y darle un beso en el pelo.

La pequeña asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está Rick?

-Se fue anoche – mintió – después de que te quedases dormida viendo la peli.

-Pero yo quería enseñarle mis pulseras – dijo, con una mueca triste, mientras estiraba su brazo en el que había un par de pulseras de abalorios.

-Te prometo que otro día quedamos con él y se las enseñas, ¿vale? – dijo ella, sonriendo al saber que Rick le había caído bien a su hermana.

La niña asintió, algo más conforme.

* * *

Después de pasar la mañana en el parque con su hermana, fueron a casa de sus padres, donde lo primero que hizo Brigitte fue contarles que había conocido a un amigo de Katie y que volvería a verlo pronto para enseñarle sus pulseras.

-¿Un amigo? – Preguntó Johanna a su hija mayor con gesto interrogativo en cuanto se quedaron a solas - ¿Lo conozco?

Kate cerró los ojos ante las preguntas de su madre antes de contestarle, pensando que eso era exactamente lo que había querido evitar al echar esa mañana a Rick de su casa.

-Sí y no, no lo conoces.

-¿Y es algo serio?

-No lo sé mamá – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros con la incertidumbre de todo lo que rodeaba a esa nueva relación que estaba empezando. Realmente esperaba que sí lo fuese, a pesar de que eso le aterrorizaba un poco – Bueno y ¿qué tal vuestra cena anoche?

-Tu padre me llevó a cenar y después a bailar al mismo lugar donde fue nuestra primera cita.

Kate sonreía mientras su madre le contaba dónde habían estado celebrando su aniversario. Lo cierto es que ella nunca había creído que el amor dure toda la vida, a pesar de que sus padres eran un ejemplo de ello ya que parecían igual de enamorados que el primer día. No creía que fuesen capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro, o seguramente si uno de los dos faltaba, el otro caería en un estado depresivo o algo peor que no quería imaginar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, ya por la tarde, se encontró a alguien que no esperaba. Dylan estaba pasándose un mechero de una mano a otra, aburrido, sentado junto a la puerta del apartamento de Kate.

-Dylan, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo, con una sonrisa al verlo.

- Aburrirme – dijo, levantándose - ¿Dónde estabas, llevo esperándote media hora?

-En casa de mis padres, pero… ¿no habíamos quedado, no? – preguntó ella, tratando de recordar que no le había mandado ningún mensaje ni él a ella.

-No, pero me apetecía verte – dijo él, con tono sugerente, acercándose a ella.

-Ya…

Kate trató de sacar su llave del bolso. Ahora que estaba empezando algo con Rick, debía dejar de acostarse con Dylan, ¿no? No habían hablado nada de ser exclusivos el uno para el otro y tampoco habían hablado mucho sobre ellos dos, pero era lo que se suponía.

Entraron en el apartamento y Dylan la agarró de las caderas y acercó su cara a la de la abogada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a devorar sus labios mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, dispuesto a pasar un agradable y placentero rato con ella, como tantas veces hacían.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Este capítulo es un poco corto y no es muy trascendental, pero bueno... xD espero que os guste.**_

_**Gracias por las reviews, los follows y los favs en esta historia :)!**_

* * *

Antes de que él comenzase a desabrocharle el sujetador, ella lo apartó, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Dylan. Éste dejó de besar su cuello y la miró, sin saber por qué ella lo paraba. Nunca antes lo había parado.

-No puedo hacer esto más, estoy saliendo con alguien – dijo ella.

Un rato después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la abogada, tomándose unas cervezas, después de que ella le contase lo suyo con Rick.

-Oye, aunque tú y yo ahora no vayamos a seguir haciendo esto… – dijo él, haciendo un gesto con las manos - ¿Seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?

-Claro, sí – aseguró ella. El hecho de no fuesen a seguir acostándose no tenía por qué romper su amistad, que remontaba a unos años antes de que eso comenzase.

-Bien – dijo él, antes de darle un trago a la botella – porque no quiero perderte como amiga.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

-Joder, aunque tengo que admitir que voy a echarte de menos en la cama – dijo él, ahora riendo.

-¿En serio? – Rio ella – Encontrarás a otras mejores.

-No creo que tan buenas como tú.

-Tienes razón – bromeó ella, antes de ganarse un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de él.

Minutos después Dylan le ayudó a recoger las botellas de cerveza que se habían bebido y Kate le acompañó a la puerta.

-Si las cosas no funcionan con el escritor, siempre podemos volver a retomar nuestras sesiones de sexo desenfrenado – dijo Dylan, guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Su teléfono móvil no paraba de sonar, así que terminó de aclararse y salió de la bañera. Se enroscó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cogiendo su teléfono móvil de encima de la mesilla.

-Dime mamá – dijo, tras ver en la pantalla que era Johanna.

-Cariño, ¿cómo no me habías dicho que ese amigo tuyo es Richard Castle? – dijo su madre, casi gritando, al otro lado del teléfono.

-Mamá, ¿cómo sabes que…?

Antes de que pudiese continuar con la pregunta, su madre le cortó.

-Tu hermana lo ha reconocido en la contraportada de uno de sus libros y me ha dicho que era Rick, con el que estuvisteis anoche.

-¿Tienes sus libros? – preguntó Kate, extrañada.

-¡No solo tengo todos sus libros, sino que varios de ellos los tengo firmados!

Kate se llevó una mano a la frente, su madre comenzaba a parecer una de esas fans histéricas, con su novio. Ahora comprendió por qué le sonaba tanto el nombre de Richard Castle cuando la otra noche él le contó cuál era su verdadero nombre. Incluso recordó que en más de una ocasión su madre le había dicho que fuese con ella a una de sus firmas pero ella no había querido ya que no se había leído ninguno de sus libros.

-Realmente no sabía que era él – le explicó a su madre.

-Tienes que presentármelo, cuando quieras lo traes a cenar a casa, ya sabes que aquí siempre será bien recibido.

-¡Mamá! – gritó Kate, al borde de un ataque de risa y de pánico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? No hay nada malo en que quiera conocer al novio de mi hija. Aunque tengo que advertirte, – dijo, esta vez cambiando a un tono más serio – Castle es conocido en la prensa rosa por ir de flor en flor desde que se divorció y además está lo de su hija… Me gusta mucho como escribe, y en las firmas siempre ha parecido muy amable Kate, pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

Kate intentaba retener toda aquella información, demasiado de un solo golpe. ¿Rick había estado casado? No se sentía traicionada, ya que tampoco habían tenido tiempo de hablar apenas, pero de repente sintió una enorme curiosidad por conocer todo eso sobre él.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Salvada por la campana, pensó Kate.

-Mamá, alguien está llamando al timbre, tengo que colgarte.

-Está bien, ya hablaremos, no pienses que te vas a librar – dijo Johanna.

-Adiós mamá – dijo Kate, rodando los ojos.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti.

Dejó el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesilla y caminó, todavía descalza y con una única toalla cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, hasta la puerta. Observó por la mirilla antes de abrir de la manera en la que se encontraba, y una sonrisa atravesó rápidamente su rostro al ver a un Castle, impaciente, esperando al otro lado de la puerta, aunque todavía estaba algo asustada por toda la información que acababa de recibir.

Abrió, todavía sonriendo, haciendo que a él casi se le desencajase la mandíbula.

-Wow, no esperaba encontrarte así – dijo, impresionado, al ver cómo el pelo mojado caía por los hombros de Kate y cómo sus piernas desnudas lucían por debajo de aquella toalla. Por no hablar de la sonrisa perfecta que había instalada en su rostro.

-Apuesto a que no – dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. En realidad le habría gustado que Rick le quitase la toalla allí mismo, y no le cabía ninguna duda, por la forma en que la miraba, que a él también se le había pasado por la mente. Pero dado que estaban en el vestíbulo y en cualquier momento podía aparecer su vecina, la señora Kravitz, o que incluso podría estar mirando por la mirilla en esos instantes, prefirió entrar dentro antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a Rick, que estaba parado en medio de salón, cogió su cara entre sus manos y lo besó, esperando que sus grandes manos recorriesen sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus hombros y quitase esa molesta toalla. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Él le correspondió el besó, pero estaba más pendiente de alguna otra cosa. Algo que había en el sofá. Ella se giró, para ver de qué se trataba, viendo la chaqueta de Dylan en su sofá, se la había dejado olvidada.

El escritor miró a la abogada en tono interrogativo. No quería emitir falsos juicios o presuposiciones, pero al ver esa chaqueta, de hombre, en el sofá de Kate había sentido una punzada de celos de repente. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado de lo qué había exactamente entre ellos, quizás Kate estuviese viendo a alguien más y eso le produjo más celos todavía.

-Dylan se la debió dejar olvidada – dijo ella, avanzando hasta el sofá.

-¿Dylan? – preguntó él.

-Es un amigo – dijo, intentando quitarle importancia, pero dudando al decir la palabra _amigo_.

-¿Solo amigo?

Ella no respondió.

-Joder Kate – dijo, tras el silencio de ella.

-No es lo que piensas, no ha pasado nada – dijo ahora ella, acercándose a él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar? Veo una chaqueta de un tío en tu sofá y cuando te pregunto si es sólo un amigo no respondes.

-Dylan y yo éramos algo más que amigos.

-¿Éramos?

-Sí, éramos, ahora que estás tú, Dylan y yo somos solamente amigos, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

-¿Entonces, os acostabais? ¿Erais algo así como follamigos? – Preguntó él, sorprendido.

Ella asintió, tratando de quitarle importancia a eso.

-Él no sabía que tú y yo… bueno, estábamos juntos, así que vino hoy a buscarme, pero no ha pasado nada. De verdad.

Por alguna razón él supo, al mirarle a los ojos, que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo le resultaba molesto que aquel Dylan hubiese ido a buscar a Kate con las intenciones de acostarse con ella.

-Lo siento – dijo él, quizás su reacción había sido exagerada – Yo solo… pensaba que quizás…

-Lo sé, yo también había pensado que quizás tú…

-¿Qué quizás yo qué, que me estaba acostando con otras? – preguntó él, un tanto ofendido.

-No, o bueno sí – dijo ella, dudando y alzando la voz – Tú también habías pensado que quizás me había acostado con otro, ¿no?

-Porque hay una chaqueta de otro en tu sofá – dijo él, señalando la chaqueta de Dylan - Yo no te he dado ningún motivo para que pienses eso de mí.

-Lo sé, pero… - dijo ella, ofuscada, pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho de Rick y las mujeres – Es que no hemos hablado de lo que hay entre nosotros, no hemos hablado de lo que somos y no sé si somos exclusivos el uno del otro o para ti esto es un juego.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos por la rabia. Acababa de comenzar una relación con un hombre que realmente le gustaba, aunque lo hubiese detestado al principio, y ahora estaban peleando, porque quizás ni siquiera estaban realmente saliendo, o al menos no como ella quería.

-Kate – dijo acercándose a ella y agarrando suavemente su barbilla – Tienes razón, no lo habíamos hablado, pero esto no es un juego para mí. Y sí, quiero que seamos exclusivos el uno para el otro. Me gustas, no quiero estar con nadie más. Y ahora… ¿me dejas llevarte al dormitorio y quitarte esta maldita toalla?

Ella asintió, riendo, antes de que él la cogiese en brazos, cargándola en el hombro y la llevase a su habitación, entre risas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar. No es que sea muy largo el capítulo, pero el siguiente será más movidito. **_

_**Gracias a quienes seguís esta historia y me animáis a continuarla, incluso metiéndome presión para que escriba -.- ;) **_

* * *

Se deslizó entre las sábanas, apartando con cuidado los brazos de Rick, que hasta ese momento la rodeaban, y salió de la cama. Se había despertado hacía un rato y no conseguía volver a dormirse, así que decidió levantarse y repasar el caso que le habían asignado en el bufete.

Cogió los informes del caso y su ordenador portátil, para estudiarse todo lo que pudiese encontrar de aquella gran empresa medioambiental que tenía que defender. Estuvo trabajando en ello hasta que, veinte minutos más tarde no pudo evitarlo más, dejó a un lado los informes y comenzó su búsqueda sobre Richard Castle.

Encontró varias fotos de Rick en eventos de prensa, las portadas de algunos de sus libros, que por supuesto ella había visto cientos de veces en la casa de sus padres, y más abajo otro tipo de fotografías. Se trataba de fotografías de su vida privada, pillado seguramente por paparazzis. Amplió una en la que salía con una rubia, ambos cogidos del brazo y sonriendo; en la siguiente fotografía él la rodeaba por la cintura y, en la siguiente, salían morreándose. De repente se sintió terriblemente molesta. No, no molesta, celosa. Lo cual era estúpido porque ahora Rick estaba con ella, ahora era ella quien recibía esos besos y esas miradas.

-Si quieres saber algo de mí solo tienes que preguntarme – dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas. Ella cerró rápidamente las páginas que tenía abiertas en el navegador y se giró, viendo cómo Rick se pasaba una mano por su pelo, alborotándolo todavía más. Tenía los ojos todavía entrecerrados por el sueño y por la luz del salón molestándole.

-Lo siento – dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable al verse descubierta buscando información sobre él en Internet, en lugar de preguntarle directamente.

-La mayor parte de las cosas que puedas encontrar ahí serán mentira, y si no lo son, serán verdades a medias, manipuladas – dijo ahora él, apoyando una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Kate.

-¿Has estado casado? – preguntó ella, recordando lo que su madre le había contado. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a buscar sobre eso.

-Sí, una vez – dijo él, apoyándose sobe el escritorio de la abogada, para poder verle la cara - Con Meredith, la madre de mi hija.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvisteis casados?

-Cinco años. Nos casamos porque Meredith estaba embarazada de Alexis. No éramos el matrimonio perfecto, pero todo iba bien hasta que ella comenzó con sus giras nacionales. Es actriz. – Aclaró él al ver el ceño fruncido de ella – Estaba la mayor parte del día fuera así que yo era quien me ocupaba de nuestra hija.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él seguramente perdido en sus recuerdos, ella procesando la información.

-Tiempo después la pillé en la cama con el director de la obra que estaban en ese momento. Nuestra cama – dijo él, finalmente - Le pedí que se fuese de casa y lo hizo. Estuvimos dos años sin saber de ella.

-Debisteis pasarlo muy mal – dijo ella, acariciando la mano de Rick – sobre todo tu hija.

-Supongo que estábamos acostumbrados a no tenerla por casa – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué pasó después, ella volvió? – preguntó Kate, recordando que él le había dicho que Alexis vivía en Londres con su madre.

-Volvió cuando Alexis tenía 7 años, reclamando su custodia y diciendo que quería llevársela con ella a vivir a Londres.

-¿Y lo consiguió? - preguntó Kate, asombrada.

-Se estaba acostando con el juez que llevó el caso – aclaró él, con una sonrisa falsa en su cara - Y yo cometí el error de tener como abogado a un amigo – dijo, formando unas comillas en el aire con la palabra amigo – de ambos. Ella lo sobornó, así que con eso y lo del juez, ganó el caso.

Kate apretó su mandíbula, odiaba a los abogados y los jueces así. Ella creía y había creído siempre en la justicia y le ponía enferma escuchar que algunos juicios, como el de la custodia de Alexis, eran ganados gracias a la corrupción de unos cuantos. El escritor le interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Desde entonces… sí, he estado con varias mujeres y, aparte de escribir lo único que he hecho ha sido divertirme. No considero que sea algo malo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Ella le sonrió. Después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado con su hija, supuso que no podía culparle de querer llevar otra vida, divirtiéndose, aunque fuese a costa de estar un día con una mujer y al día siguiente con otra.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó él, cogiendo la carpeta que había sobre la mesa.

-Es sobre el caso en el que estoy trabajando.

-¿Green Enterprise? ¿Vas a defenderlos? – preguntó, asombrado al ver el logotipo de la empresa impreso en aquellos papeles.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Vaya, eso debe ser como el caso más importante que un abogado puede desear – dijo él, ahora sonriendo también, contagiado por la felicidad de ella.

-Lo es – dijo Kate, riendo.

-¿Así que mi novia es una de las mejores abogadas de esta ciudad? Eso hay que celebrarlo, ¿no crees? – dijo, tirando de Kate hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el escritor comenzó a subir sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella, sacándola por sus hombros y tirándola a un lado. Después llevó sus manos a los senos de Kate, acariciándolos, deteniéndose en ellos el tiempo suficiente para escuchar pequeños gemidos salir de la boca de la abogada.

Cuando ella fue a bajar los bóxers de él, el escritor la detuvo.

-Shh, sólo relájate y disfruta.

Ella sonrió, comprendiendo que le tocaba disfrutar y simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras los dedos de Rick se colaban por su entrepierna y tocaban allí donde ella más lo necesitaba.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron bastante bien. Rick decía que se sentía inspirado y había comenzado a escribir algo, mientras que ella avanzaba cada día con el caso de la empresa medioambiental, aunque todavía faltaban diez días para el juicio.

Por su parte, Kate todavía no le había presentado a Rick a sus padres, a pesar de la insistencia de Johanna, ni le había dicho que ésta era una gran fan de sus novelas.

Ahora estaban en el loft de Rick. Kate estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, mirado divertida cómo Rick se desenvolvía por la cocina haciendo la cena. Cogió una botella de vino tinto y sirvió en dos copas que había sacado antes.

-Así que… ¿tienes algo especial pensado para mañana? – preguntó él.

-No. Pensaba en algo tranquilo, ya sabes, quedarnos en mi casa… pedir algo de cenar…

-Kate, es tu cumpleaños, eso hay que celebrarlo – dijo él, ahora brindando con ella.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese añadir algo más, una mujer mayor, aunque aparentemente con espíritu joven, pelirroja, entró en el loft, prácticamente haciéndolo suyo. Debía ser la madre de Rick, pensó Kate, que hasta ese momento no la había conocido.

-Hola madre – saludó él desde la cocina.

-Hola querido – canturreó ella, sin mirar, mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

El escritor le hizo un gesto a Kate, llevándose un dedo a la sien y dando vueltas, haciendo reír a Kate.

-¡Richard! ¿Cómo no me has avisado de que tenemos una invitada? – dijo Martha, tras levantar la cabeza y fijarse en Kate.

-Madre, esta es Kate. Kate, esta es Martha Rodgers, mi madre – dijo ahora él, haciendo las presentaciones.

La abogada se levantó del taburete para saludar a la madre de Rick cuando ésta se acercó a ella y le dio un efusivo abrazo. No cabía duda de que aquella mujer era algo peculiar.

-Oh, querida, Katherine, Richard me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya es como si te conociera.

-¿Ah sí? – dijo Kate, mirando a Rick, quien ya había vuelto la vista hacia los fogones.

-Ajá – asintió ella, pasando al otro lado de la barra de la cocina y comenzando a prepararse un mojito, ante la sorprendida mirada de Kate.

-¿Te quedas a cenar madre?

-No, querido, ya he cenado fuera. Voy a tomarme esto – dijo, señalando su vaso – y me voy a descansar. Hoy he tenido un día largo, ya sabes ensayando la obra… - dijo, dramatizando con los brazos - ¿Ha vuelto a llamar Alexis o has sabido algo de ella? – preguntó, esta vez en un tono más serio.

-No madre, nada desde la última llamada del otro día – dijo él.

Finalmente se despidió de ellos y subió al piso de arriba.

Kate estaba a punto de preguntar al escritor a qué se referían con aquello de las llamadas de Alexis, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Espero que no tengas ningún plan para mañana todavía – dijo Lanie al otro lado de la línea nada más descolgar.

-Pues…

-No, no me pongas excusas, esta vez me ocupo yo. Todavía recuerdo tu último cumpleaños, una aburrida reunión en el salón de tu casa a lo que solamente tú llamaste 'fiesta'.

-No fue una aburrida reunión – se quejó Kate, pero antes de que pudiese continuar hablando, su amiga ya le estaba contando el nuevo plan.

-Mañana iremos a cenar al bar de Mady, y después saldremos a tomar algo. Ah, y tráete al escritor, a ver si me lo presentas de una vez. También estará Javi y el novio de Madison, así que no hay excusas Katherine Beckett.

-Está bien – dijo ella, dando un sonoro suspiro. Realmente nunca le había gustado celebrar sus cumpleaños ni le gustaba acudir a fiestas, pero supuso que no podía negarse a aquello.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el escritor una vez que Kate había colgado el teléfono.

-Ya tenemos plan para mañana – dijo ella, con una media sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siento el retraso en actualizar :S **_

_**Dedicado a mi team (que no os lo merecéis :P)**_

_**Es un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero que os guste y gracias por las reviews!**_

* * *

Rick había pensado en invitar a Kate a comer a algún restaurante, pero el padre de la abogada había llamado invitándolos a ambos a comer a su casa, para celebrar así el cumpleaños de Kate y, aunque ésta se había mostrado al principio un poco reticente en llevar al escritor a casa de sus padres, él le había insistido en que no le importaba y al final había logrado convencerla. Y ahora estaban allí, delante de la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

El escritor miró divertido cómo su novia se había parado delante de la puerta, sin llamar.

-Rick, en serio, si crees que es demasiado pronto…

-Kate – él pasó una mano por la cintura de ella y la acercó hasta él quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca - ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que no le guste a tus padres… de que esto no salga bien?

La abogada suspiró y bajó la mirada. En realidad tenía miedo a todo, no quería que su relación saliese mal, tenía miedo a cagarla con el escritor y además no estaba muy segura de si era demasiado pronto para que Rick conociese a sus padres. Es cierto que ella ya conocía a la madre del escritor, pero eso era diferente, Martha era diferente, sin embargo Jim y Johanna, sobre todo Jim, eran algo más tradicionales.

-Todo va a salir bien – le susurró el escritor en los labios, alzándole la cabeza por el mentón, justo antes de besarlos y al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano, alcanzando el timbre antes de que Kate se arrepintiese de nada.

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon y una Brigitte saltando y sonriente apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Katie felicidades! – gritó la pequeña, saltando a los brazos de su hermana.

El escritor vio cómo Kate abrazaba a su hermana pequeña y cómo eso la relajaba.

-Hola Rick – sonrió la niña, saludando con la mano al escritor, sin embargo antes de que él pudiese decir nada, Brigitte comenzó a hablar de manera acelera y entusiasmada – Tengo algo para vosotros dos, ahora vuelvo.

Rick miró riendo a Kate, que también estaba sonriendo, viendo cómo su hermana se perdía por el fondo del pasillo. La abogada cerró la puerta de la casa y ambos entraron al mismo tiempo que los padres de Kate salían a recibirlos.

-Felicidades – le dijo su padre, sonriente, abrazándola, para después observar al escritor y dirigirse a él – Y tú debes ser…

-Richard Castle, encantado de conocerlo – dijo él, ofreciéndole le mano.

-Jim Beckett – respondió éste estrechando la mano del escritor.

Mientras tanto Johanna felicitaba a su hija, y le sonreía, mirando al escritor, esperando que ésta los presentase.

-Rick, ésta es mi madre, Johanna. Mamá, él es… bueno, ya lo conoces – dijo, apartándose un poco para que su madre pudiese saludar a Rick.

Aunque ya lo había previsto, rodó los ojos ante lo que ocurrió a continuación. Su madre abrazó efusivamente a Rick y después le dio dos besos, comenzando a explicarle, ante la sorpresa de él, que era una gran admiradora de sus novelas y que incluso en alguna ocasión había acudido a sus firmas de libros. Rick lamentó no reconocerla, pero Johanna no se lo tomó a mal, entendiendo que era muy difícil que el escritor recordase su cara entre tantas que veía en este tipo de eventos. Kate fulminó a su padre con la mirada, que en lugar de echarle una mano, miraba divertido la escena.

-¡Aquí están! – Dijo Brigitte, salvando a su hermana mayor de ese aprieto, apareciendo por el pasillo con varios regalos en sus manos – Esto es para ti Rick – sonrió tímidamente mostrándole una pulsera al escritor.

-¿Para mí? – Preguntó el escritor, sorprendido y sonriendo, agachándose junto a la pequeña - ¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?

Ella asintió, sonriendo tímidamente, y comenzó a abrochar la pulsera en la muñeca de Rick. Kate miraba la escena y se mordía el labio, le encantaba la manera en la que Rick trataba a su hermana. Johanna, por su parte, contemplaba, con una sonrisa, cómo su hija mayor observaba a su hermana y a su novio. Cuando Brigitte terminó de colocar la pulsera, Rick le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Esto es para ti Katie – le dijo ahora a su hermana, alzando una bolsa con varios regalos.

Kate sonrió y todos pasaron al salón, para que la cumpleañera pudiese abrir mejor los regalos, entre los que se encontraban una camiseta, un colgante, un nuevo maletín para el trabajo y, lo que más le gustó, una pequeña caja hecha por su hermana pequeña para, según ella, guardar sus pulseras.

* * *

-Y dime, Rick… ¿qué intenciones tienes con Kate? – preguntó el abogado, sin rodeos, cuando ya estaban comiendo.

-Papá…

-Katie, solo quiero saber qué intenciones tiene – dijo Jim levantando las manos, ganándose también una mirada por parte de su mujer.

Rick, sin embargo, colocó su mano encima de la de Kate, por encima de la mesa, sonriendo, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

-Bueno yo… le aseguro que no voy a hacerle daño a su hija.

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar.

-Intentaré no hacerlo, no es mi intención. Yo… sé que Kate y yo llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero … - dijo ahora, mirando a Kate y esperando que ella alzase la cabeza y lo mirase también – En el tiempo que he estado con ella me ha demostrado ser una mujer extraordinaria e increíble.

Las palabras del escritor y sus ojos sinceros mirándola directamente casi hicieron temblar a Kate, e impulsivamente, sin importarle que sus padres estuviesen allí presentes, se inclinó sobre el escritor y lo besó en los labios. Él le sonrió y agarró más fuerte su mano.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin complicaciones. Hablaron sobre temas de abogacía y después Johanna comenzó a hablar con Castle sobre sus libros.

-Puedo firmarte luego algún libro si quieres – propuso el escritor.

A Kate le parecía increíble que para colmo el escritor le diese más motivación a Johanna, así que rodó los ojos. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para la pequeña Beckett que comenzó a reírse, haciendo que todos mirasen a las dos hermanas.

-Oh – dijo Johanna, haciendo un gesto con la mano – Kate nunca quiso acompañarme a una de tus firmas, no se ha leído ninguno de tus libros y decía que le parecía patético ir sin conocer de nada las novelas, ni al escritor.

Kate miró para otro lado, avergonzada, mientras Rick la miraba divertido.

Un rato después Brigitte insistió a Kate para que ésta le acompañase a enseñarle algo en su dormitorio, mientras que Johanna se escapó a la cocina durante unos minutos para preparar café. Rick se quedó a solas con Jim.

-Mira, Castle – le dijo el abogado en un tono serio – Yo sé que Katie es joven y guapa, pero he visto lo que dicen las revistas de ti. No te lo tomes como una amenaza, pero no hagas daño a mi hija.

Rick miró a Jim y, también en un tono serio, le contestó.

-No todo lo que dicen las revistas es cierto señor Beckett. Le aseguro que no soy tan mujeriego como me pintan, y aunque lo fuese – dijo, haciendo una pausa – ahora estoy con Kate, su hija me gusta, no voy a hacerle daño.

-Entiende que como padre me preocupe – le dijo Jim, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo entiendo – dijo él – Un padre hace cualquier cosa por proteger a sus hijos.

* * *

El timbre estaba venga a sonar, así que Kate corrió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Castle al otro lado.

-Lo siento, estoy tardando demasiado, lo sé – dijo, dejando la puerta abierta y caminando de nuevo hacia su dormitorio para terminar de arreglarse.

-Si… he tenido que buscar un sitio para aparcar, no podía seguir esperándote en doble fila – dijo él, entrando detrás de ella.

Ella le miró con una inocente sonrisa, disculpándose de nuevo, mientras se ponía los tacones.

-Wow Kate, estás…. Increíble – dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

La abogada llevaba un corto vestido negro que se ceñía a las curvas de su cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo ondulado y sus rizos caían de una manera sensual sobre sus hombros.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal – dijo ella, observándolo a él. El escritor llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa azul que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos, y una americana negra encima - ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó, viendo que Rick escondía algo tras su espalda.

-Quería darte algo – dijo, dándole el regalo a Kate – En realidad esto es algo simbólico, el verdadero regalo te lo daré después de la fiesta.

Dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonreír a Kate.

La abogada retiró el papel de regalo, encontrándose con un pequeño cuaderno. Miró a Rick, sin entender de qué se trataba, y él le indicó que lo abriese. En la primera página se encontró una pequeña dedicatoria.

_Para Kate. Gracias por inspirarme en los momentos de oscuridad, no te imaginas la luz que traes a mi vida. Espero que podamos seguir divirtiéndonos y crear nuestras propias leyes, nuestro propio universo, juntos. Te quiero. _

Después de leer aquellas palabras, Kate miró al escritor con sus ojos humedecidos. Nunca antes le habían hecho una dedicatoria como aquella.

-Te quiero – susurró él, acercándose a los labios de ella, demostrándole que las dos últimas palabras de esa dedicatoria eran ciertas.

Llevaban saliendo solamente unas semanas, sin embargo ese había sido todo el tiempo que él había necesitado para saber que sentía eso por Kate. Por alguna extraña razón su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que ella estaba cerca, ese olor a cerezas le volvía loco y, si no estaban juntos no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sabía que la quería.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro con sus dedos. No estaba segura de poder decir aquellas dos palabras todavía, pero el escritor le había dado ese día la seguridad que ella necesitaba en esa relación.

-Esto – dijo él, señalando el cuaderno que le había regalado a Kate – es un boceto, cuando te conocí, comencé a escribir algo y ya llevo unos cuantos capítulos, si todo sale bien me gustaría hacer una nueva novela. Ya que nunca has leído ninguno de mis libros, he pensado que tal vez te gustaría comenzar con este.

-¿De qué trata? – preguntó ella, curiosa, echando un vistazo a las primeras páginas del cuaderno.

-Bueno, me he inspirado en ti para escribirlo.

-¿Te has inspirado en mí? – preguntó ella. No sabía si sentirse alagada o avergonzada.

-Eres mi musa - dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – Trata de una policía de Nueva York, tiene tu mismo carácter y es igual de gruñona que tú - esto último hizo que se ganase un pequeño golpe en el brazo – Ay – se quejó él – El caso es que todo eso cambia cuando conoce a un apuesto periodista y comienza a asesorarle en sus casos.

-¿Y el periodista eres tú? – preguntó ella, ahora divertida.

-Está basado en mí.

Kate rió, divertida porque Rick estuviese escribiendo un libro, seguramente para saciar todas sus fantasías con ella. Pero le gustaba la idea.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él.

-Nada. Anda vamos, o Lanie y Mady comenzarán a llamarme.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al bar de Mady, Kate se sorprendió al ver que no solamente Lanie y Mady con sus parejas estaban allí, sino que éstos habían invitado a un grupo más grande de amigos, con los que Kate hacía tiempo que no salía. No le molestó, mejor se lo pasarían pensó, sin embargo se puso algo nerviosa cuando, entre ellos vio a Dylan.

Kate y Rick se quedaron en un corro hablando con Lanie y Mady, y Javi y Erik, los respectivos novios de éstas. El escritor parecía estar haciendo buenas migas con ellos dos, además el novio de Lanie era policía y le ofreció cualquier ayuda que necesitase para su nuevo libro.

-Así que… ¿está escribiendo un libro basado en ti? – preguntó Maddy cuando los chicos estaban inmersos en su propia conversación.

-No exactamente basado en mí, solo dice que yo le inspiré para escribirlo – dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-Cariño, si algún día alguien escribe un libro porque conmigo se siente tan inspirado, soy yo la que le pide matrimonio – dijo la forense, haciendo que todas riesen.

* * *

Después de estar un rato hablando, todos pasaron a otra zona del bar, donde había un gran espacio para bailar en plan discoteca. Dado que la propietaria era Maddy, ninguno de ellos pagaron entrada y las copas eran gratis.

Tras unos cuantos chupitos, la gente comenzó a animarse a salir a la pista de baile. Dylan, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejado, se acercó a Kate y le invitó a bailar. La abogada dudó por unos segundos, pero viendo que el escritor se lo estaba pasando bien con Erik y Javi, y ella y Dylan seguían siendo amigos, aceptó la propuesta.

-¿Así que ese es el escritor?- preguntó Dylan alzando la voz. Kate asintió – Me alegra saber que me sustituiste bien al menos.

La abogada se giró en ese momento para mirar al escritor y una rabia interior se apoderó de ella al verlo firmar el escote de dos chicas. No se le veía para nada incómodo, al contrario estaba muy sonriente. Una de ellas se acercó a él, insinuante, y le dio dos besos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dylan, que también había visto la escena.

Kate apretó la mandíbula, pero trató de sonreír. Si él se divertía, ella también lo haría, así que agarró a Dylan y se puso a bailar con él, quizás demasiado pegada a él.

-Tío, ¿cómo lo haces? – le preguntó Javi cuando las dos chicas se hubieron ido.

-No es tan divertido como crees – dijo Castle, bebiéndose otro chupito.

-Claro, debes sufrir mucho firmando en el pecho a las tías – dijo Esposito, mientras él y Erik reían.

-Es trabajo – dijo Rick, haciendo una mueca.

Cuando se dio la vuelta buscando a Kate no la encontró, así que recorrió con su mirada la pista de baile en busca de la abogada, para encontrarla allí bailando, totalmente entregada, pegada a un tío.

-¿Quién es ese? – preguntó a los chicos.

Espo se encogió de hombros.

-Es Dylan – dijo Erik.

El nombre de aquel tipo resonó en la cabeza de Rick. Recordó la chaqueta olvidada en el sofá de Kate y cuando ella le dijo que habían sido algo más que amigos. Apretó la mandíbula al ver a Kate mover la cabeza saltando y bailando en mitad de la pista, mientras ese tío la agarraba por las caderas.

En cuanto la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento terminó, Kate se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos, seguida de Dylan, buscando alguna copa más. Pasó por el lado de Rick, pasándole una mano por el hombro pero sin hacerle demasiado caso, todavía estaba algo molesta por lo de aquellas dos chicas. Dylan, sin embargo, se detuvo a la altura del escritor, mientras Kate pedía algo en la barra.

-Me alegra conocerte por fin – le dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Rick.

Encima se burla, pensó Rick, mirándole serio y sin darle la mano a él.

-Venga tío, diviértete – le dijo Dylan – Además, me da que esta noche te lo vas a pasar bastante bien, – dijo, ahora mirando a Kate, quien estaba de espaldas todavía pidiendo en la barra, ajena a su conversación – te lo aseguro.

Aquello fue lo último que faltó para hacerle hervir la sangre al escritor, que impulsivamente sacudió su puño en la cara de Dylan. Esposito y Erik, que se encontraban al lado y habían observado la escena sujetaron a Castle para que no volviese a pegar a Dylan. Kate se giró al escuchar aquel alboroto, viendo a Dylan sangrando por la nariz mientras Erik y Espo sujetaban a Rick, quien se miraba el puño manchado de sangre. Corrió hacia allí y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Dylan y preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Genial – dijo Rick mirando a Kate con decepción y saliendo en dirección a los servicios.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué narices…? – preguntó ella, sin poder terminar la frase ya que Rick ya se había marchado. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Dylan, que parecía haber dejado de sangrar - ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió, tapándose todavía la nariz. Kate suspiró y se fue en la misma dirección en la que segundos antes se había marchado Rick.

Entró en los servicios, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que chocase contra la pared. El escritor estaba con sus manos apoyadas una a cada lado del lavabo, frente al espejo.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices ha pasado ahí? ¿Por qué has pegado a Dylan? – preguntó gritando, todavía sin comprender qué era lo que había pasado.

Un cliente salió de uno de los servicios, mirándolos con las cejas alzadas y salió rápidamente al ver que estaban en mitad de una pelea.

-Pues que tu 'amiguito' – dijo Rick, alzando unas comillas en el aire – prácticamente insinuó haberse acostado contigo.

-Te dije que solo somos amigos – dijo ella, cabreada.

-Ya, ya he visto como te retozabas con él en la pista de baile – dijo él, volviendo a poner sus manos a los lados del lavabo, tratando de calmarse. Ambos habían bebido demasiado.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Te lo estabas pasando bien firmando en el pecho de esas dos tías? – espetó ella.

-Suele pasar, soy escritor y me lo piden a menudo.

-¿Y qué pasa si a mí me molesta que les firmes en el pecho?

Él se quedó callado, mirándola. Todo esto era ridículo, estaban discutiendo porque estaban celosos. Kate seguía con la mirada oscura debido al enfado, con la mandíbula tensa mientras se mordía el labio y lo miraba enfurecida. Dios estaba terriblemente sexy. Se acercó a ella agarrándola por la cintura y comenzó a devorar sus labios. Kate no pudo más que corresponderle, hasta que ambos necesitaron recobrar el aliento.

-No vuelvas a firmar pechos delante de mí – le pidió ella, antes de mirar los labios de él y atacarlos de nuevo.

Él la empujó hasta llegar a una de las cabinas y entrar dentro con Kate.

-No lo haré – dijo, con la respiración acelerada, mientras echaba el pestillo a la puerta – Y tú no vuelvas a bailar con ese Dylan.

Ella asintió, mientras él volvía a acercarse a ella. Bajó su mano hasta los muslos de Kate y subió su vestido, sin dejar de besarla. Tocó la fina tela de sus braguitas, sintiendo lo húmeda que ella estaba para él y apartó la tela, comenzando a introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Kate.

Ella no pudo evitar gemir en su oreja y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del escritor.

-Castle, creo que no deberíamos… - volvió a gemir, arqueando su espalda y abriendo instintivamente más sus piernas – no deberíamos aquí…

-Shhh, deja de pensar dijo él, atrapando la boca de Kate mientras introducía más sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que con el pulgar formaba círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

Y Kate le hizo caso, se concentró en aquel inmenso placer en su bajo vientre. Simplemente dejó de pensar, dejó de importarle dónde estaban o si alguien podía escucharles. Las paredes de su interior no tardaron en contraerse, comenzando a experimentar aquella agradable sensación.

-Mírame – le pidió él, antes de que ella sucumbiese a ese placer.

La abogada hizo lo que le pidió, sus ojos, encendidos por la pasión se posaron sobre los del escritor, al mismo tiempo que él introdujo sus dedos, esta vez más fuerte, más hondo, haciéndola gemir de placer.

Ambos se quedaron allí unos segundos, tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones, sobretodo ella. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír ante lo que acababa de suceder allí.

Cuando ella se hubo arreglado un poco, él la cogió de la mano y ambos salieron del baño. Kate se sorprendió al ver al escritor dirigirse hacia la salida, en lugar de volver a acercarse a la barra.

-¿No nos vamos a quedar un rato más? – preguntó ella.

-No – dijo él, acercándose para hablarle al oído y que se le escuchase por encima de la música – No puedo esperar para enseñarte lo que tengo preparado para ti.

-¿Lo que tienes preparado?

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con esposas? – preguntó él, alzando sus cejas sugerente.

-¿Esposas? – preguntó ella, dudando de haber escuchado bien.

-Necesito ayuda para escribir una escena de mi nueva novela.

Ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio de nuevo, sin saber lo qué eso provocaba en Rick, y él tiró de ella hacia la salida, mientras Mady y Lanie se despedían de Kate con la mano y sonriendo, después de haberlos visto salir de los servicios de aquella manera.


	9. Chapter 9

_**El capítulo de hoy no es muy largo, y también es algo simple, no me termina de convencer, pero bueno, espero reviews a ver qué os parece.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar ;)!**_

* * *

Sintió el eco lejano de una voz, pero no fue hasta unos segundos después, cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió de quién procedía. Recordó cómo pocas horas antes ambos se habían quedado dormidos, desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro, después de haber hecho el amor. Ahora Rick estaba sentado sobre el borde izquierdo de la cama, de espaldas a ella, con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

-Alexis cariño, yo también quiero que vengas, pero no es tan sencillo (…) No, por favor, no llores. Cielo, escucha… - Rick suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente – Voy a intentar traerte conmigo, pero calabaza, no te puedo prometer nada (…) Lo sé, yo también te quiero.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Rick dejó el teléfono en su mesilla y se quedó allí sentado. Kate supo que estaba llorando al notar su respiración más fuerte y, en la oscuridad del dormitorio, notó cómo el escritor sollozaba levemente. Jamás lo había visto llorar, de hecho, nunca lo había triste por algo. Se incorporó de inmediato y acarició la parte superior de su espalda. Él se giró inmediatamente, tratando de disimular que estaba llorando.

-Kate, no quería despertarte, lo siento – se disculpó él.

-Está bien – susurró ella, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda - ¿Alexis no está bien?

Él se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Kate, acariciándola, antes de responder.

-No es la primera vez que llama. Estaba llorando – dijo él, ahora con la voz casi quebrada y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado – Su madre se ha ido de viaje, desaparece unos días, dejándola sola en casa, y no dice cuándo va a volver. A veces tarda dos, otros siete días… Alexis dice que quiere venir y yo no deseo nada más que traerla pero no es tan fácil, si quiero conseguir la custodia tendré que hacer trámites, tendrá que pasar un tiempo… ir a juicio con Meredith seguramente…

-Mañana en el bufete miraré cómo sería todo lo que tienes que hacer y cuánto tiempo costaría – dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Rick – Pero tienes que intentarlo Rick, esta vez tu ex mujer no va a ganar, no después de lo que está haciendo.

El escritor se abrazó a la abogada, sollozando un, apenas audible, gracias. Se tumbaron en la cama y Kate abrazó a Rick, quien se permitió desahogarse durante unos minutos frente a ella. En lugar de refugiarse en ella para olvidarse de todo, como hacía siempre, ésta vez estaba desnudo en sus brazos, no solo literalmente, permitiéndole aliviar un poco de su dolor.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de la abogada, nunca había visto a su novio pasarlo mal por algo y verlo así ahora, de alguna manera le partía el corazón. Sabía que esa niña lo había sido todo una vez para Rick y que, aunque ahora no estuviese a su lado, lo seguía siendo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarle a traerla de vuelta con su padre, de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Rick dormía plácidamente y ella sonrío al ver que era así. Sabía que esa noche se habría quedado despierto hasta seguramente mucho después de que ella cerrara, inevitablemente, sus ojos, vencida por el sueño. Por eso no quiso despertarle.

Se duchó y se preparó para un largo y fructífero día de trabajo. Aquella mañana tenía una importante reunión con los más altos cargos de Green Enterprise en la que repasarían todos los puntos que querían dejar claros en el juicio.

El día anterior se había dejado convencer por Rick para pasar la noche en su loft, y al final no se había podido negar, llevándose todo lo necesario para poder salir de allí directa al trabajo al día siguiente. Salió a la cocina, que estaba desierta, y fue directa a la cafetera. Cuando tuvo el café listo, abrió un armario en busca de algo más que desayunar y sonrió al encontrarse unas tortitas de maíz que ella tenía en su casa. El paquete estaba sin abrir y sabía que a Rick no le gustaban, así que, a no ser que fuesen de la madre del escritor, era probable que éste las hubiese comprado especialmente para ella.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su despacho, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente a su ordenador y comenzar a buscar toda la información que necesitase acerca de la custodia compartida. Ella solamente había llevado media docena de casos de ese tipo, y de todos ellos hacía ya un tiempo, por lo que quería repasar bien todos los puntos. No le había dicho a Rick que ella iba a llevar el caso de Alexis, porque no podía estar segura de hacerlo en este momento, con el gran caso que tenía entre manos, y no quería prometer nada en vano.

Dos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su proceso de búsqueda, haciendo que mirase al frente y se encontrase con Ed, su secretario, mirándola interrogativamente desde la puerta. El joven apenas llevaba unas semanas trabajando con ella, todavía estaba haciendo las prácticas, pero de momento había demostrado ser bastante eficiente en su trabajo, además de ser simpático y agradable con Kate, así que ella estaba intentando ser amable también con él.

-¿Sabes que tienes una gran reunión en menos de cinco minutos? – preguntó él desde la puerta, mirándola a través de sus gafas de pasta.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, volviendo la mirada de nuevo a la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ed, acercándose hasta el escritorio de la abogada.

-Solo necesito imprimir… esto – dijo ella, mandando a la impresora los documentos que en ese momento ocupaban la pantalla.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es 'esto' que te tiene tan ocupada?

-Es sobre otro caso – se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hasta la impresora, comenzando a recoger las hojas que salían de ésta.

-¿Otro caso? – Preguntó Ed, confuso - ¿Sabes que no puedes llevar otro caso, hasta que no termines con el 'gran caso', verdad? – dijo, resaltando las palabras gran caso.

-Sí – dijo ella, torciendo el gesto. Para su desgracia lo sabía bastante bien, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo metiéndose en aquel caso, pero necesitaba ayudar a Rick - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Lo que sea.

-Búscame todo lo que puedas sobre el caso de custodia de Alexis Castle – dijo, anotando el nombre en un papel para que su secretario pudiese buscarlo – Fue hace unos cinco años.

-¿Llevamos el caso nosotros? – preguntó él, cogiendo la nota que Kate le ofrecía.

-No, el caso lo llevó otro bufete. Por favor búscame esta información y te deberé una – le dijo, mientras cogía una carpeta y salía aceleradamente hacia la reunión.

Cuando llegó, Mathew, su jefe le esperaba en las puertas donde se celebraba la reunión, con la cabeza ladeada y su dedo índice señalando su reloj de pulsera. Ella le hizo una mueca de disculpa que hizo que su jefe sacudiera la cabeza, restándole importancia. Por suerte para ella, era la primera vez que Kate 'casi' llegaba tarde así que no le dijo nada más.

* * *

Después de la reunión, Kate salió a almorzar con su madre. Dado que ella también era abogada y sus bufetes se encontraban en la misma zona, Johanna avisó a su hija de que tenía un rato libre a la hora del almuerzo. Normalmente solían aprovechar estos momentos así para verse entre semana y, cuando Jim podía, las acompañaba también.

Entraron en la cafetería de siempre, sentándose en la mesa de siempre y pidieron lo mismo de siempre. Kate un café con sabor a vainilla y su madre un café descafeinado con un croissant que al final siempre acababa compartiendo con Kate.

Después de hablar de la reunión que la joven abogada había tenido esa mañana, Kate se atrevió a contarle a su madre la situación de la hija de Rick y que éste quería intentar conseguir su custodia. Aunque se guardó para ella el hecho de que, como abogada, quería ayudarlo.

-¿Y qué te parece a ti que él quiera traer a su hija? – preguntó Johanna, observando con detenimiento a su hija.

-Creo que es lo correcto, él lo está pasando mal y ella también, su ex mujer no se merece tener la custodia de esa niña.

-No me refiero a eso – le dijo su madre, agarrando el vaso de café con ambas manos – Me refiero a qué te parece a ti.

Kate le miró, todavía sin entender a qué se refería su madre.

-Tú y Rick parecéis ir en serio, por lo poco que he podido ver, si él va a traer a su hija y vosotros estáis juntos en una relación estable, tú vas a formar parte de la vida de esa niña.

Kate se quedó en silencio, valorando lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.

-Cariño, aunque esa niña vive con su madre, por lo que cuentas lo más posible es que esté a falta de esa figura materna ya que su madre no pasa tiempo con ella. Tienes que estar preparada para eso porque, tal vez, busque esa figura en ti.

-Mamá, pero yo… - dijo ella, dubitativa y asustada, sin saber qué decir, ¿estaba diciendo que tendría que hacer de algo parecido a una madre con la hija de Rick? Ella definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso. Era absolutamente una locura – Ella… ya tiene 12 años.

-Entrando en la adolescencia – asintió Johanna - ¿Recuerdas cómo eras tú a esa edad?

-Mamá, esto es diferente, también está Martha, la madre de Rick…

Johanna sonrió ante los miedos de su hija y le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Solo digo que tienes que estar preparada para eso si quieres estar al lado de Castle en esto cariño.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y miró su reloj, debía volver al trabajo.

-Debo volver a trabajar.

-Háblalo con él – le aconsejó Johanna – No levantes esos muros que haces siempre, el otro día vi cómo te mira Rick, nadie mira así a otra persona a no ser que de verdad sienta algo.

-Gracias mamá – dijo ella, ahora sonriendo, abrazando a su madre.

Se despidió de ella y salió a la calle, poniendo rumbo de nuevo a su trabajo. Un extraño miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y es que no había pensado en nada de lo que su madre le había dicho, quizás traer a Alexis de vuelta iba a ser algo complicado para todos. Quizás eso afianzase un poco más su relación con Rick, o tal vez la destruiría. Y Kate no sabía si estaba preparada para que cualquiera de esas dos cosas pasase.


End file.
